


Storyshift Reboot: The Write Up

by VoltraTheLively



Category: Storyshift (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Ghost Mettaton (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multimedia, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltraTheLively/pseuds/VoltraTheLively
Summary: Second verse, more detailed than the first.





	1. Introduction and Credits

## Introduction to the Storyshift Reboot: The Write-Up

****

Artwork made by Treppy

Storyshift is an Undertale AU I made with two goals in mind. The first is that I wanted to see how characters would act in different roles without sacrificing their personalities wholesale. The second is that I wanted to make better use of other characters that were neglected in the main game, even those outside of the ten I shifted around. While there is a sprite comic I made showing off much of it, I felt like I wasn’t changing enough or doing a good enough job. And so that comic, referred to now as the preboot comic, was scrapped to make a new better version. However several factors came together, not the least of which is how ambitious this project became, and now the reboot will be delivered in the form of a series of documents detailing everything in this new version of the universe.

Because of certain characters’ backstories being developed in more detail, the rating of Storyshift has been bumped up to a T or PG-13 compared to Undertale’s E 10+. This includes but is not limited to horror elements, depictions of violence including children, and disturbing implications. If you are under 13 or sensitive to the above, I suggest not reading these documents. Everyone else, I hope you tread carefully and feel free to close the current document if you feel uncomfortable with what’s happening.

There are a few changes to the reboot that make it differ from Undertale and the original Storyshift. In the interest of not slowing down the pace of the write up, some of the more universal changes shall be posted here.

First and foremost, Frisk will be wearing their armor in their overworld sprite.

Overworld Sprites by Voltra

A few NPCs will comment on Frisk’s armor but otherwise it was planned as just a nice cosmetic touch. Speaking of cosmetics, the overworld itself has a large change as well.

Each area would have been divided up into different sections of color to show how far in one was as well as to add some variation to the scenery. For example, Old Home (The Ruins) would start off with red walls, fade into red-purple walls, and then end with the purple walls similar to how they are in the base game. Additionally each area would be split into two paths, a warrior’s path with the normal amount of spawns but less puzzles overall or a puzzler’s path with a lower amount of enemy spawns but filled with more puzzles than the other. This would give some more choice to how one would play and encourage exploration once the area was finished.

Due to how the characters had to end up in certain places, a king new to Storyshift has been in place for the purpose of backstory. His name is Motaj and he is a boss monster, an old goat looking fellow. He was the king before the monsters were sent underground.

One last note is that there is a much more agitated presence in the story due to certain character placement with has compounded into a team that wishes to prevent Frisk from leaving the Underground. More will be detailed as they are revealed in the write up.

Please respect the artists whose work is presented in here. Please do not repost the art. If possible, a link will be provided to the artist’s post on their work and that can be shared instead.

What follows is the introduction. Here is [ some mood music ](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/longlongago).

Long long ago, two races ruled Earth: MONSTERS and HUMANS.

Artwork made by TMNTLeo

One day, war broke out between the two.

  
After a long tiring battle, the humans won.

  
Their sorcerers sealed the monsters UNDERGROUND with a magic spell.  
Many years later…

  
Mt. Ebott XXXX

  
Legends say that those who fell down would never return.

  
[Cue title screen.]

And without further ado, here is the table of contents for the write up to come.

  * Old Home (Ruins)
  * Frosted Fields (Snowdin)
  * Wetland (Waterfall)
  * The Furnace (Hotland)
  * Dreemurr Labs (True Lab)
  * The Mountain’s Soul (The CORE)
  * New Hope (New Home)
  * Post Sans Fight
  * Neutral Only Events
  * Neutral Endings
  * Pacifist Ending
  * Genocide Route
  * Post Genocide Routes
  * Character Profiles (Contains Spoilers)



## Credits

Beethovenus - <https://beethovenus.tumblr.com/>

Datudou - [ https://datudouu.tumblr.com/ ](https://datudouu.tumblr.com/)

Dorked - [ https://invertedfate.tumblr.com ](https://invertedfate.tumblr.com)

E-Clare - [ https://twitter.com/ClareSchnider ](https://twitter.com/ClareSchnider)

Fours - [ https://twitter.com/Fours24252398 ](https://twitter.com/Fours24252398) (NSFW)

FMS - [ https://fmsdraws.tumblr.com ](https://fmsdraws.tumblr.com)

Jimmy the Bassist - [ https://soundcloud.com/jimmythebassist](https://soundcloud.com/jimmythebassist)

Mamar - [ https://mamar12.tumblr.com/ ](https://mamar12.tumblr.com/)

Mildred - [ https://twitter.com/maneatermild ](https://twitter.com/maneatermild)

PineappleWithSunglasses - [ http://ut-metal-and-magic.tumblr.com/ ](http://ut-metal-and-magic.tumblr.com/)

ThatGuyWithTheGibus - [ https://www.soundcloud.com/thatguywiththegibus ](https://www.soundcloud.com/thatguywiththegibus)

TheBlazePage - [ https://www.deviantart.com/ignisvernum ](https://www.deviantart.com/ignisvernum)

Treppy - [ https://twitter.com/Treppy2 ](https://twitter.com/Treppy2) (NSFW)

TMNTLeo - [ https://www.deviantart.com/tmntleo15 ](https://www.deviantart.com/tmntleo15)

And myself, Voltra - [ https://voltrathesparking.tumblr.com ](https://voltrathesparking.tumblr.com)


	2. Old Home (The Ruins) Part 1

First and foremost, this will be the only part that actually has a comic part made for it. It only covers a small portion but [ here is the comic](https://imgur.com/a/imMRZdW). If you are unable to read the comic on imgur, what happened will be transcribed below as well as some additional details.

The scene starts with Frisk face down in a room. While they did land on a pile of flowers, the grouping they land on isn’t nearly as large as it is in Undertale. Instead the flowers are scattered around the room. Frisk stands up, their armor (an Old Bandage) visible on their face. They head out of the room into a smaller room with a patch of grass. As they approach, a faded flower pops up. They introduce themself as Boogie with a decayed vine text box framing their words. A unique text box is as trait that will carry over to all of the shifted cast.

Boogie offers to teach Frisk the way of the Underground. Should Frisk accept, Boogie will take them to the battle screen where their guided tutorial begins. Boogie immediately notes the saturation of Frisk’s soul and says how strong it must be. Frisk goes through the options of the battle screen, first going to Fight. Boogie talks over the fight meter, leaving Frisk unable to attack them. Next Frisk tries Item, only to find it empty and Boogie calls them unprepared. Frisk then goes to Act and choose the only option of Check. The check reads:

_Boogie - ATK ?? DEF ??_

_So many petals and a passive jab under each of them._

Then Boogie comments on how useless the check is since they will want to survive first. Frisk then chooses Mercy and tries to Flee.

Boogie refuses to let Frisk go.

Frisk tries to leave a few more times.

Boogie loses their patience and breaks the Mercy button with their vines. They tell Frisk to stay with a smile on their face.

Frisk tries to use the other buttons.

Boogie breaks those as well.

Boogie even breaks the text box with an even creepier smile.

 : It’ll be just you and me.

Boogie faceplates made by PineappleWithSunglasses

Suddenly a cage of bones forms around the flower. Prince Papyrus slides in and scolds the flower. Once his attention turns to Frisk, he notes that it’s been ages since the last human fell down and asks if they are hurt. He then introduces himself with his title and offers to take Frisk into Old Home.

The screen transitions into the overworld where Boogie is still stuck in the bone cage and refuses to talk to Frisk. Papyrus leads Frisk into the next room with a save point and a massive statue of Prince Papyrus behind it.

Frisk examines the statue.

_A statue like this is a bold statement. It says “HELLO, I AM IMPORTANT”. Very classy._

Frisk goes up to the save point and saves.

_The sudden appearance of so many strange things and people shakes you up more than the fall._

_Still, you are filled with determination. Shake the dirt off your sleeves and keep on going._

Frisk saves and there concludes the description of the comic above. Should Frisk have refused Boogie’s offer of a tutorial, they would have become convinced that Frisk hated them at first glance and wrapped vines around their ankles before Papyrus intervened in the overworld. The vines would linger as a reminder that the first choice mattered and would only go away if the save is reset.

From now on more dialogue will be shown since there’s not a comic to reference. Hope you like plays because this particular document will likely resemble one.

Additionally, [ here’s the music that plays through Old Home](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/sorrynosnowyhere) in case you missed it from the comic.

Oh, one last thing. While an entire map of the area was not made, there was a guide to the overall layout made by me, Voltra. It’s too big horizontally to fix in the doc, so [ here’s a nice click through link](https://imgur.com/a/9iHqZBA).

: READY TO MOVE ON? EXCELLENT!

Prince Papyrus faceplates made by Dorked

: STICK BY MY SIDE AND YOU’LL BE FINE.

The Princely Pap and Frisk head into a room providing a tutorial on how puzzles work. However this particular puzzle isn’t pushing buttons in a certain order, but a simple XO puzzle often seen in Snowdin in the original game.

: NO DOUBT THE ART OF PUZZLERY HAS FALLEN TO THE WAYSIDE ON THE SURFACE.

: BUT FEAR NOT! YOU HAVE A PRINCELY PUZZLER AT YOUR SIDE!

: I SHALL DEMONSTRATE MY SKILLS OF PUZZLE...NESS?

: EH. I’LL ADD IT TO THE OFFICIAL DICTIONARY LATER.

Pap the Prince solves the puzzle easily.

: AND THAT’S HOW THAT PUZZLE IS DONE.

: TRUTH BE TOLD, THESE WERE ORIGINALLY MADE TO KEEP HUMANS OUT…

: BUT WHERE’S THE FUN IN BEING STUCK WITH NO WAY TO PROGRESS?

: IT’S TORMENT! IT’S TORTURE!

: ACCORDING TO LAW 70-46 I MADE LEGAL A FEW CENTURIES AGO.

: HOWEVER IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE A VERY SMART HUMAN.

: THE PUZZLES UP AHEAD ARE SURE TO BE NO MATCH FOR YOU.

: CARE TO PUT THAT TO THE TEST? NYEH HEH HEH!!

Princepyrus and Frisk enter into the next room. There are five levers on the walls, a sign to their left, and a lowered wooden drawbridge on their right.

: OH CRAP!

: I MEAN, CRUD!

: I MEAN, THE BRIDGE!

: IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE RAISED UP FOR THE SETUP OF THIS…

: OH WAIT, I WAS THE LAST ONE WHO CAME THROUGH HERE AND FORGOT TO RESET IT.

: MY MISTAKE! ALLOW ME TO MAKE UP FOR THIS.

A wall of bones raises up from the floor, blocking Frisk from progressing over the bridge.

: HERE WE ARE! NOW, FLIP THE CORRECT LEVER TO PASS!

: ARE YOU THOROUGHLY BAMBOOZLED...

: OR ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT?!

Frisk tries to talk to Papyrus again.

: IT WOULD DEFEAT THE POINT OF MY ENCOURAGEMENT IF I HELPED YOU THIS EARLY ON.

: I’M SO SORRY! YOU MUST DO THIS WITHOUT A MASTER’S HELP!! SNIFF...

Frisk turns to the sign and reads it over.

“Seven children fell down long ago.

A performer rose to give a show.

Four feet trampled all who dare drew near.

Two hands lowered, she smiled without fear.

Two stood strong and became our dear friends.

One curled weeping, hoping for amends.

All of the children died at the throne.

But how many when alive lay prone?

...also press [Z] to read signs.”

Frisk pulls the wrong lever.

: WHIRRRRRRR CLICK CLICK…

: NOPE, THAT’S NOT THE RIGHT ONE.

Frisk pulls the right lever (The second one).

: WHIRRRRRRR CLICK CLICK…

: CONGRATULATIONS!

The bone wall recedes into the ground.

: YOU DID THE THING! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!

: TRULY YOU ARE A PUZZLE PROFESSIONAL JUST LIKE ME!

: COME ON, THERE’S MORE FUN TO BE HAD UP AHEAD!

Frisk talks to Papyrus before heading forward.

: ...COULD YOU NOT TELL ANY MOTHERS ABOUT THAT SLIP UP AT THE BEGINNING?

: THEY SURE KNOW HOW TO TALK SOMEONE’S EAR OFF.

: PRETTY IMPRESSIVE CONSIDERING I DON’T HAVE ANY.

Frisk and the Princely Pap enter the next room. An electronic fan and Dummy are off to the side of the doorway. The Dummy has its face covered by a scarf wrapped around it.

: YOU’VE PROVEN THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO OUTSMART A TEST.

: BUT WHAT ABOUT ANOTHER PERSON?

: YES, WHILE I AM NOT THE ONLY FRIENDLY SKELETON DOWN HERE.

: AND THERE ARE PLENTY OF KIND-HEARTED MONSTERS AROUND…

: THERE ARE SOME THAT HAVE BEEN, ERM, MISLED.

: NOW I KNOW YOU ARE SMART ENOUGH NOT TO HIT BACK IF SOMEONE SWINGS AT YOU.

: AND THAT’S WHY I WILL BE EDUCATING YOU IN OTHER SORTS OF COMBAT THAT AREN’T AS COMBATIVE!!

Papyrus turns to face the Dummy.

: SO FACE THE DUM-

: OH NOT AGAIN!

: YOU SILLY DUMMY, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT ONLY LONG FLOWING HAIR WORKS WITH THAT FAN.

: WELL… I SUPPOSE THIS STILL WORKS?

: YES, THIS WORKS OUT JUST FINE!

: HUMAN! APPROACH THE DUMMY AND END THE BATTLE WITHOUT ATTACKING!

Frisk talks to Paprince before interacting with the Dummy.

: I’M NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU HUMAN.

: LET THE DUMMY BE YOUR TEACHER.

: DON’T WORRY, I WILL GO BACK TO BEING YOUR MENTOR SOON ENOUGH!

Frisk approaches the Dummy. To the battle screen ([and to the fitting music](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/anticipation))!

Ruins Dummy battlesprites made by PineappleWithSunglasses

In this fight, there are many different outcomes. Since this has no effect on which route you take (as Frisk can’t actually kill the Dummy), the document will be showing all the outcomes and options.

Additionally, Papyrus may comment from off screen depending on Frisk’s options. Since his face can’t be seen, no faceplates will be used in battle. Only when the overworld is shown again.

* * *

In this sequence of events, Frisk ignores Papyrus and attacks the Dummy anyway.

The scene transitions back to the overworld.

: WELP. THAT WENT TERRIBLY.

: IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF A REBELLIOUS STREAK…

: THIS TIME WAS FINE BUT.

: THE GHOST MONSTER INSIDE THAT DUMMY WILL NEED TO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE.

: YOU’RE VERY LUCKY THEY WEREN’T COMPLETELY BONDED TO THAT OLD THING.

: PLEASE HUMAN, BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN CONFRONTING OTHER MONSTERS.

: IT COULD END A LOT WORSE THAN A LOST HOME.

Frisk examines the torn up Dummy.

_May a new home be found fast and may YOU rest without goodwill._

* * *

In this sequence of events, Frisk will attempt to FIGHT the Dummy but instead misses.

Papyrus: OH NO!

Papyrus: WAIT YOU MISSED. GREAT!

Papyrus: DON’T TRY TO HIT THE DUMMY AGAIN.

Frisk takes Papyrus’ advice to heart

...and tries to hit the Dummy again but fails.

Papyrus: AAAAAH, THAT WAS TOO CLOSE!!

Papyrus: STOP PLEASE.

Frisk again, tries to hit the Dummy. They aren’t very good at this.

Papyrus: I’M PRETTY SURE THE DUMMY THERE WOULD LIKE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU STOPPED!!!

Frisk once more tries to FIGHT and misses.

Papyrus: I-I HAVE PUZZLES! WOULDN’T THAT BE NICE?

Papyrus: MUCH BETTER THAN MAKING A SKELETON AND DUMMY PANIC.

Frisk tries to hit and fails one last time. The Dummy has had enough.

Papyrus: OH MY GOD!!

The scene transitions back to the overworld.

: THAT ISN’T FUNNY!!!

: IT’S ONE THING TO JOKE, BUT WITH SOMEONE’S WELL BEING AT THE PUNCHLINE???

: THAT’S SICK AND HONESTLY A LITTLE DISTURBING.

: ...I’M GOING TO HOPE THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND JUST MOVE ON. PLEASE DON’T DO THAT AGAIN.

Frisk examines the fallen over Dummy.

_They just wanted some help. Why did you do this to them?_

* * *

In this sequence of events, Frisk notices that the Dummy can already be spared and does so.

: ...HUH.

: YOU DID WHAT I ASKED YET NOT IN THE WAY I EXPECTED.

: I LIKE IT!! FULL POINTS AND THEN SOME!

: ONWARDS WE GO!

Frisk examines the spared Dummy.

_The Dummy stares at you blankly. You return the favor._

* * *

In this sequence of events, Frisk flees the fight. This transitions back to the overworld.

: OH COME ON, THAT’S CHEAP!

: ANYONE CAN RUN AWAY FROM THEIR PROBLEMS!

: TRY A LITTLE HARDER NEXT TIME.

Frisk examines the ‘frightening’ Dummy.

_The Dummy is not impressed. You get the feeling they would golf clap if they could._

* * *

In this sequence of events, Frisk will help the Dummy out of their most fashionable hell by ACTing and choosing Fix Up.

Frisk chooses another ACTion, Talk.

_You talk to the Dummy._

_They rock back and forth appreciatively._

After this is done, the fight scene ends and transitions back to the overworld.

: WELL DONE, WELL DONE INDEED HUMAN!

: THAT WAS EXCELLENT WORK.

: FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS!!

: ONWARDS!

Frisk examines the assisted Dummy.

_The Dummy puffs out their chest with pride. Absolutely dazzling._

* * *

And finally, here are the various checks and the ACTions that don’t progress the fight.

Here is the initial check.

_Blinded By Glamour Dummy ATK 0 DEF 0_

_There’s always a price to pay for the sake of fashion._

 

Here is the check after using the ACTion Fix Up.

 _Glamorous_ _Dummy ATK 0 DEF 0_

_Much better. And this accessory accents their eyes so well!_

 

Here’s the check after attempting to FIGHT but missing.

_Blinded By Glamour Dummy ATK 0 DEF -1_

_This Dummy seems shaken and stirred._

 

Here’s Frisk Talking without doing anything before.

_You talk to the Dummy._

_…_

_They are a little busy trying to take care of something else._

 

Frisk tries to Talk again after doing nothing.

_You talk to the Dummy._

_…_

_Still too busy. Maybe you should take care of that._

 

Frisk tries to Talk after trying and failing to hit the Dummy.

_You talk to the Dummy._

_The Dummy doesn’t want to talk to you._

 

Frisk tries to Fix Up after FIGHTing and missing.

_You walk up to the Dummy and reach forward to the scarf._

_But the Dummy scoots back away from you! They don’t want you near them._

As implied, trying to attack the Dummy locks the player out of the best option for everyone.

* * *

Frisk and the P.P. (Prince Papyrus) enter the next room. It extends on off screen to one side but a sign is visible from where they stand.

: THIS USED TO BE ONE OF MY FAVORITE PUZZLES AS A YOUTH.

: WIDE EYED, EAGER TO LEARN, FLOWING HAIR IN THE WIND, RIPPLING BICEPS...

: AND A LOVE FOR SPIKES!

: YES, NOTHING LIKE THE SMALL HINT OF HARM TO SHAKE UP A PUZZLE.

: EMPHASIS ON SMALL. SOMEONE FILED THEM DOWN AND I COULDN’T GET THE POINT BACK NO MATTER HOW I TRIED.

: STILL! DO YOUR BEST AT THIS PUZZLE OR FACE MILD POKEY DISCOMFORT!

Papyrus dashes on ahead, leaving Frisk to solve it on their own.

Frisk reads the riddle sign.

“Oh brother of the same day,

Our faces are a joke and the same.

You turn yours the right way.

So I turn the other way as a game.”

Frisk finishes the notably longer mirrored puzzle to find Papyrus at the end.

: YOU FINISHED YOUR FIRST SPIKE PUZZLE!

: I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! SNIFF…

: I MEAN UH. L-LET’S GO ON HUMAN!

Frisk and Papyrus enter the long hallway room. However unlike Undertale, it is split into two directions, visible even from the start.

: AH, THE PAIR OF HALLWAYS.

: PEOPLE WERE SUCH A FAN OF THE FIRST, I HAD ANOTHER ONE MADE!

: ...NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THEY MAY HAVE BEEN SARCASTIC.

: ANYWAY! THE SOUTH PATH IS FULL OF MY FAVORITE THINGS EVER:

: PUZZLES! PUZZLES EVERYWHERE!

: IT’S THE PERFECT PLACE FOR A SHARP MIND TO HONE THEIR SKILLS.

: BUT SOME MONSTERS ARE IN TOO MUCH OF A HURRY TO STOP AND SMELL THE MENTAL SWEAT AND TEARS.

: SO THE MORE NORTHERLY PATH IS THE LOUNGE AREA.

: MONSTERS ARE ALL OVER THAT ONE, ITCHING FOR A TREAT.

: OR WAS THAT TROUBLE? I FORGET.

: NOW I WILL LET YOU CHOOSE WHICH WAY TO GO. HOWEVER!

: YOU MUST DO THIS ALONE. THIS IS THE FINAL TEST OF INDEPENDENCE AFTER ALL.

: IF YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THE AREA OF YOUR CHOICE, THERE’S A PRIZE IN IT FOR YOU!

: NOT TO SPOIL ANYTHING, BUT IT’S A GREAT PRIZE.

: NYEH HEH HEH!! SO WHICH PATH WILL YOU CHOOSE?

Frisk makes their choice by walking towards one of the paths. As a note, it is after entering these hallways that random encounters start to spawn. In the case of normal enemies such as Froggits, [ this is the song that will play](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/enemyapproaching). In the case of Hard Mode enemies such as Final Froggit, [a different song will play in the background](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/whenthebigbrocomeandhemad) to indicate a higher level of skill needed to defeat them. In the case of mixed groups, the song that will play is indicated by the majority of the group. For example, a group of two Froggits and a Final Froggit will play the first song.

In this instance, Frisk chooses to go south.

: AHA! YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO PUZZLE YOUR MIND?

: I LIKE YOUR STYLE!

: I’LL TAKE THE OTHER ROUTE THEN. THERE’S A FROGGIT THAT, WELL.

: IT’S A LONG STORY BUT HE OWES ME 30G.

: SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!

As stated by Papyrus before, this is a puzzle path. Enemy encounters are severely decreased, comparable to Geno’s encounter rate at the CORE. Additionally there are no Hard Mode enemies that spawn here. The door to the next room will be locked until the puzzle is complete.

Room one has an X and O puzzle in the shape of a triangle, very easy.

Room two has a 3x3 sliding image puzzle. The end result is a collection of tastefully arranged bones of various colors. Once locked in, Frisk can examine it.

_Os chic at its finest._

Room three has another X and O puzzle, this one a little larger and has small pillars that block the way.

Room four has a 5x5 sliding image puzzle. The end result is an obviously embellished picture of Papyrus with abs and flowing golden hair.

_Accuracy is subjective._

Frisk goes to the end of the puzzle hall and meets up with Papyrus.

: WELCOME BACK HUMAN!

: SADLY… I WAS UNABLE TO GET THE 30G OWED.

: BUT NO MATTER. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!

* * *

In this instance, Frisk chooses to go north.

: OHO! FEELING UP TO MEETING THE LOCALS ARE YOU?

: EXCELLENT! I’M SURE THEY’LL LOVE YOU!

: NO WAY THIS COULD POSSIBLY BACKFIRE!

: AS FOR ME, I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO CHECK UP ON THE PUZZLES HERE…

: SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!

As stated by Papyrus before, this is a large lounge area. Each of the four rooms has a different theme to them and a different miniboss set. Frisk can talk to the enemies after being spared.

Room one is much like the rest of the ruins but with dimmed lights. The seats glow when sat on. The minibosses here are Moldsmal, Migosp, and Vegetoid.

Moldsmol/Migosp/Vegetoid battlesprites made by Dorked

Here is their post-battle text.

Moldsmal: Blurble…

_They seem content._

Migosp: UGH, IT’S ALWAYS CROWDED WHEN I COME IN HERE

WHY CAN’T I EVER PRACTICE MY SICK DANCE MOVES IN PEACE

Vegetoid: Eat Up Eat Up

There Is Plenty Of Greens To Go Around

Much Better Than Stupid Snakes

Room two is like a forest in a room with a moss carpet and mushroom seats/sofas. 3 Moldessas make up the battle here.

Moldessa battlesprites made by PineappleWithSunglasses

Here is their post-battle text.

Moldessa A: Shh…

Krr…

Ah…

_They seem happy._

Moldessa B: Hsh…

Hsh hsh…

_They seem somewhat happy._

Moldessa C: Bloop…

Bloop bloop…

_They seem very happy._

Room three is circus themed. Polka dot carpet, spotlights, and the seats make a honk noise when sat on. Our minibosses here are Migospel, a Whimsun, and a Froggit.

Froggit and Whimsun battlesprites made by Datudou, Migospel battlesprites made by PineappleWithSunglasses

Here is their post-battle text.

Whimsun: Ah, ah…

Why am I in this room?

It’s way too loud for me…

I wish I was with my friends….

Froggit: Ribbit, ribbit.

(What an odd human you are.)

(Oh, I don’t mean odd in a bad way.)

(If this is normal for humans, the surface sounds like a lovely place.)

Migospel: Ha ha! Ha ha! Everything is fine!

Perfectly fine!

… (Thanks for keeping it a secret.)

Room four and final is Greek themed. Marble floors and statues. The last miniboss in the split hallways are two Parsniks.

Parsnik battlesprites made by PineappleWithSunglasses

Here is their post-battle text.

Parsnik A: We Have Very Cultured Taste

Only The Purest Marble Rooms For Us Parsniks

You Can Rest On The Cool Floor During Hot Days While Being Fancy

Clearly There Is Nothing Better

Parsnik B: You Do Not Look Healthy

Does The Surface Not Have Edible Snakes

Or Carrots At Least

...

Oh They Do Do They

Then Why Are You Still Hungry After Eating So Much Of Our Food

For the sake of completion, here are all the enemies that can also spawn in Old Home but didn’t appear as a miniboss group.

Loox battlesprites made by Datudou, Final Froggit/Astigmatism/Whimsalot battlesprites made by PineappleWithSunglasses

Frisk goes to the end of the lounge hall and meets up with Papyrus.

: WELCOME BACK HUMAN!

: GREAT NEWS, THE PUZZLES ARE IN PERFECT CONDITION!

: YOU COULD GO BACK AND TAKE A LOOK AT THEM.

: BUT LATER! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!

* * *

No matter which choice Frisk made, the scene will reconvene here.

: TA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAH!!

: A CELL PHONE!

: THE HOTTEST TECHNOLOGY FROM THE YEAR-

: ...OLD!

: I’VE ALREADY GOT MY NUMBER IN IT SO WE CAN TALK WHEN YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!

: LIKE, ERM. RIGHT NOW.

: YOU SEE, I NEED TO RUN AHEAD AND CHECK ON A FEW THINGS.

: THERE’S SOME TROUBLEMAKERS BACK AT HOME YOU SEE.

: NEEDS MY REGAL EAGLE EYES TO WATCH OVER THE PEOPLE!

: NOT THAT WE WILL BE FAR APART FOR VERY LONG!

: IN FACT, I’LL BE SURE TO MEET YOU IN FRONT OF THE OLD HOUSE!

: THAT SOUND GOOD? GOOD!

: SEE YOU THEN HUMAN!

Papyrus exits stage right and Frisk is free and on their own. Should they not leave the room and Frisk calls Papyrus…

1/7 Papyrus:

: HELLO HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU GETTING ALONG?

: HANGING OUT AT THE END OF THE HALLWAYS?

: I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD BE TIRED AFTER FALLING AND ALL THAT WALKING.

: PLEASE, MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE!

2/7 Papyrus:

: HELLO AGAIN!

: YOU ARE STILL IN THAT ROOM?

: WELL I GUESS IT WOULD BE RATHER INVITING WITH ALL THE SIGHTS NEARBY.

: ...YOU HAVEN’T GONE BACK TO SEE EVERYTHING?

: IS THAT ONE ROOM REALLY THAT INTERESTING??

3/7 Papyrus:

: LET ME GUESS.

: STILL IN THE ROOM?

: SIGH…

4/7 Papyrus:

: IS THIS A NEW HUMAN THING?

: TO BE IN LOVE WITH EMPTY UNINTERESTING ROOMS?

: I DON’T UNDERSTAND THE MODERN YOUTH.

5/7 Papyrus:

: OKAY, I LOOKED OVER THE RECENT INFORMATION FROM WETLAND.

: THIS IS NOT A NORMAL HUMAN THING.

: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO ME?

: DO YOU WISH TO STAY WITHIN THIS SHELL OF A ROOM FOREVER?

: PLEASE HUMAN, I ASK THAT YOU DO SOMETHING MORE.

6/7 Papyrus:

: ...ARE YOU PLAYING A JOKE ON ME?

: IS THIS AN ELABORATE PRANK?

: I SAID EARLIER THAT A BIT OF DANGER LIVENS UP A PUZZLE BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN WORRYING OTHERS IS ANY GOOD!

: I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DO MORE WITH YOUR LIFE THAN THIS!

7/7 Papyrus:

: HUMAN. WE NEED TO TALK.

: YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN TOO ATTACHED TO THIS ROOM AND I FEEL THIS IS UNHEALTHY.

: I AM GOING TO SEND SOME HELP YOUR WAY.

: SEE YOU SOON. TAKE CARE.

As soon as this call ends, Annoying Dog enters the room from the right. He walks over to Frisk, throws them onto his back, and walks back out the room with Frisk in tow. Frisk is then plopped onto the floor and Annoying Dog transcends the walls to exit. Re-entering the room will repeat the kidnapping via dog event.

Spritework made by Mildred

Frisk moves on. Unlike Toriel, Papyrus has confidence in your independence and won’t hold your hand through Old Home. Unless the player deliberately calls him, he won’t be in contact with Frisk until they rejoin.

The first room Frisk enters has the new red-purple color. This continues on for now. There is a Loox, a save point, and two pathways visible right from leaving.

Loox: Ah, you’re the new kid the prince is taking care of. Got a favor to ask you.

Taking action is very important for monsters. A huge chunk of our lives revolve around it.

If you ACT a certain way, even the most hardened monster will stop wanting to hurt you.

So if they stop wanting to fight you, show them MERCY.

At least consider it, please.

Don’t get mad...

Frisk saves.

_Hearing the crunch of leaves below your feet fills you with determination. You feel a bond with them since they fell just like you._

Frisk takes a moment to consider calling Pap Prince.

\- Ask about Old Home  
\- Ask about him  
\- Ask about that weird flower  
\- Call him Dad

Frisk decides to call Papyrus to ask about Old Home.

: GREETINGS HUMAN! WHAT’S UP?

: I SEE, I SEE. YOU WISH TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS PLACE.

: GOOD FOR YOU, THAT’S A GREAT ATTITUDE WHEN GOING TO NEW PLACES.

: ...HOWEVER I WISH I COULD BE SO HAPPY WHEN TALKING ABOUT OLD HOME.

: SEE, THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE MONSTERS FIRST LANDED AFTER THE WHOLE. ERM. BANISHMENT THING.

: IT WAS VERY CRAMPED, LET ME TELL YOU THAT MUCH.

: WE PICKED OURSELVES UP AND STARTED DIGGING TO MAKE SOME MORE ELBOW ROOM.

: EVENTUALLY WE MADE IT TO A LARGE CAVE THAT WE WERE ABLE TO TURN INTO A CITY NAMED ‘HOME’.

: YES, A VERY LAZY NAME. SURPRISED MY BROTHER DIDN’T COME UP WITH IT HONESTLY.

: TIME WENT ON AND A NEW HOME WAS MADE, SO THIS ONE BECAME OLD HOME.

: THOUGH I GUESS SINCE NEW HOME ISN’T CALLED THAT ANYMORE, THIS PLACE COULD BE CALLED HOME AGAIN…

: MAYBE I’LL PUT THE CHOICE UP TO A POLL FROM THE MASSES!

Frisk decides to call Papyrus to ask about him.

: HELLO HUMAN!

: OH, YOU WISH TO KNOW ABOUT YOURS TRULY? GOOD CHOICE!

: I AM PAPYRUS, PRINCE OF ALL MONSTERS! CO-RUNNER OF THE UNDERGROUND AND BELOVED BY.

: ERM, MOST.

: I AM FOND OF HELPING MY CITIZENS BY CREATING DELICIOUS DISHES FOR THEM AND KEEPING THE PUZZLES CLEAN AND WORKING.

: ADDITIONALLY, I AM JUST IN GENERAL A PRETTY COOL DUDE.

: WHAT ELSE DO YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW?

Frisk decides to call Papyrus to ask about that weird flower.

: HELLO HUMAN! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING?

: AH. YES. HM. THAT FLOWER.

: GOING TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST? I HAVE NO IDEA.

: THEY JUST SORT OF CAME AROUND AND… ASSERTED THEMSELF.

: THEY NEVER START OUT VIOLENT BUT IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO END THAT WAY.

: BETTER TO KEEP AN EYE ON A REPEAT AND DRASTIC OFFENDER IS WHAT I’M SAYING.

: THEY NEVER SEEM TO LISTEN TO MY LECTURES EITHER, JUST SLINKING OFF AND AWAY.

: WHAT A WEIRDO!

Frisk decides to call Papyrus to call him Dad.

: HELLO HUMAN! WHAT CAN I DO-

: …

: NOW HUMAN, LET’S NOT BE TOO HASTY HERE.

: WE’RE HARDLY FRIENDS. ACQUAINTANCES EVEN!

: N-NOT THAT I DON’T VALUE YOU AS MUCH AS A FRIEND. ERM, I MEAN-

: LET’S JUST STICK WITH “NEW FRIENDS”, OKAY?

Frisk moves on.

The smaller pathway leads to a room with some pools of water to the side and a candy bowl.

_A paper by the bowl says ‘Take as much as you wish’._

_Take some candy?_

-Yes -No (does nothing)

_You take a piece of candy. A snack for later._

-ITEM > -INFO for the first candy

_“Monster Candy” - Heals 10 HP_

_Tastes distinctly of something non-licorice._

Frisk can choose to take more.

_Take some more?_

* Yes

\- No (No does nothing)

_You grab two pieces of candy. This feels unnecessary but it will be worth it. Right?_

-ITEM -INFO for the following candies

_“Extra Monster Candy” - Heals 10 HP_

_Tastes distinctly of greed. But it’s the bowl’s fault for giving you the option to grab more._

Frisk can choose to take even more.

_Take some more?_

* Yes

\- No (No does nothing)

_You know that the paper is fine with you grabbing as much as you can but is it fair to everyone else?_

_You take one piece, feeling a bit guilty._

Frisk can choose to interact with the bowl.

_You consider grabbing more candy but the idea that you have taken away so much candy from someone else troubles you too much._

_You instead put all the of extra candy back, hoping that no one will notice._

_However you keep the first piece of candy. Something in your gut tells you that you don’t want to forget this._

-ITEM -INFO for the first candy now

_“Memento Candy” - Heals 12 HP_

_This piece of candy seemed so nice before. Then it all went downhill._

Frisk can choose to interact with the bowl one last time.

_The idea of grabbing any more candy makes you feel sick._

Frisk moves on (INVENTORY 1/8). The larger path leads forward. The next room is another wooden drawbridge here, still raised this time, two levers and another riddle sign.

“Do they love me or do they not?

I inquire upon a rosy bloom.

This even mind may ask of it,

But an odd answer spells certain doom.”

Frisk pulls the odd lever, there’s some whirring and clicking, a negative noise plays and the lever resets.

Frisk pulls the right lever, there’s some whirring and clicking, and the drawbridge descends as a happy tune plays.

Another X and O puzzle is in the next room, a big one here with more pillars than last time.

Frisk enters the next room. A trio of rocks block a small bridge similar to the ones in the Swamp Palace from ALTTP.

Frisk tries to push the middle one and-

Speedrunner’s Bane Rock: NOW hold on just a second!

You can’t go pushin’ around folks like that. Ain’t polite!

Frisk interacts with the middle rock.

Speedrunner’s Bane Rock: HMM? You’re ASKIN’ me to move aside?

Alright, just for you sugar.

SBR moves back, allowing Frisk between the rocks but unable to proceed. They interact again.

Speedrunner’s Bane Rock: HMM? You want me to move again?

SHUCKS, you are tiring me out.

SBR moves aside, allowing Frisk to pass. Unlike Undertale, the rock stays in place this time.

Frisk interacts with SBR one more time.

Speedrunner’s Bane Rock: All tuckered out now...

Frisk enters the next room, containing a save point and a plate of cheese on a table.

Frisk examines the cheese.

_This slice of smoked brie has been here for a while. It looks stuck on the table… ick._

Frisk saves.

_Perhaps the nearby mouse will make something of a less than pleasant slice of life._

_This fills you with determination. And a distinctly off smell._


	3. Old Home (The Ruins) Part 2

Frisk enters the next room. The room is wider than before due to combining the Ghost Fight room with the Spider Bake Sale room. There are a few scrawled posters on the wall, a table with a tiny spider dangling on a web above it, and Alphys talking to said spider and blocking your path.

Alphys overworld made by FMS

Frisk examines a poster on the floor nearby.

_Gravity wasn’t kind to this one._

Frisk examines a poster half on the wall.

_Hang in there!_

Frisk examines the one poster all the way on the wall.

_The poster details various spider filled/made pastries and other goods._

_Remember to support local businesses!_

Frisk talks to the spider on a string.

Bake Sale Spider: Got a customer here. Wait your turn kid.

Frisk interacts with Alphys.

_It seems like this lizard monster is too busy looking at what she wants to buy to let you by._

_Give her a tap on the shoulder?_

* Yes

\- No (No does nothing)

_You reach up on your tippy toes and manage to poke her enough to give notice._

: Oh, sorry. I’ll be done here soon, promise.

Alphys talksprites made by Dorked

Bake Sale Spider: Alright lady, you’ve had plenty of time to make a choice.

Don’t keep this special customer waiting now.

: I won’t! I’ll take two donu-

: Sp-special?

Alphys turns to face Frisk. A ! appears over her head.

: A HUMAN?!

:Oh god, oh god!!

: I-I gotta do something, quick!

Bake Sale Spider: Hey now, not in front of my stand. Took me ages to set this thing up.

I might have eight limbs but I ain’t a miracle worker.

: Don’t worry, I’ll make this snappy!

Bake Sale Spider: Hey-

Transition to battle screen cuts off the dialogue box ([and to fitting music](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/dweebylizardcosplay)).

Alphys battlesprites made by Dorked, Spider battlesprite borrowed from Undertale

: O-on guard human!

Bake Sale Spider: Ah geez, string me into this why don’t ya.

Fine, I’ll play along.

(Freaking rebel fangirl...)

Frisk takes the first turn to Check Alphys.

_Alphys ATK 3 DEF 4_

_A ‘threatening’ reptilian monster with all the viciousness of a fainted goat._

: Come on, help me!

Bake Sale Spider: ...

Alphys attacks with some clouds appearing above the soul box that will have lightning fall out of them at different speeds. Meanwhile the Bake Sale Spider will be making some webs outside the soul box that will break off when it transitions back into the dialogue box. He will do this whenever he is in the battle but not attacking.

Frisk takes this turn to Check the Bake Sale Spider.

_Bake Sale Spider ATK 1 DEF 2_

_Miniscule and rather miffed about being dragged into a fight._

: Y-you could help out so many with the reward money.

Bake Sale Spider: …fine.

The Bake Sale Spider has joined in on attacking (along with a music change that isn't ready yet.).

The Bake Sale Spider makes a spider web with gaps between the sections that Frisk can pass through. After a flash at the ends, these will fill up with Alphys’ elecricity one by one and forcing Frisk to move through the sections.

Frisk takes an ACTion to try and Talk to Alphys.

_You attempt to strike up a conversation with Alphys._

_She seems opposed to the idea._

: N-no, I have to take your s-soul!

Alphys electrifies the soul box so contact damages Frisk. Bullet spiders will come in from the sides at varying speeds.

Frisk takes an ACTion to try and Ask the Bake Sale Spider something.

_You ask the Spider about about the money Alphys mentioned._

_The little spider shakes his head._

Bake Sale Spider: Ah, cripes. I can’t do this.

Sorry for attacking you human. Money ain’t worth my morals.

: Oh…

The Bake Sale Spider will no longer attack (and the music changes again, still not ready though).

Alphys electrifies the soul box again so any contact will hurt Frisk. Additionally a small electric orb will bounce off the walls.

Frisk takes their turn to Ask the Bake Sale Spider something.

_You ask the Spider about Alphys’ off behavior._

Bake Sale Spider: Weird thing about that. I thought Alphys LOVED humans.

: N-no I don’t!

: I totally just want to get their s-soul!

A spark comes off the soul box. After going high enough, it will become a branching lightning bolt that goes to the bottom of the soul box. This will happen three times before finishing.

This is the last unique attack. Unless there is a modification, no other attacks will be noted.

Frisk takes their turn to Compliment Alphys.

_You compliment Alphys’ hard work on her suit._

_Specifically, you note how impressive that she was able to make something look so good with limited materials._

: O-oh god. I… thank you.

The attack Alphys sends out this turn is notably slower.

Frisk takes their turn to Talk to Alphys.

_You ask if they can talk this out sensibly._

: I… shoot, I can’t do this. I’m s-so sorry.

Alphys will no longer attack. Seeing this and their yellow names, Frisk takes the next two turns Sparing both parties.

* * *

There was an option that Frisk didn’t take during the battle. The ACTion Flirt could be preformed on Alphys and the Bake Sale Spider. Flirt has a pool of responses that will be randomly generated from upon choosing the option.

If Frisk decides to Flirt with Alphys before she joins up with the Bake Sale Spider or before Complimenting her.

_You open an eye to wink at this awkward lizard monster._

_She takes it well._

: I-I-I WHAT!? Oh no no no, please don’t do that now!

: N-nope, not getting distracted, focused on my goal.

 

If Frisk decides to Flirt with the Bake Sale Spider before he joins up with Alphys.

_You wolf whistle at the tiny spider._

Bake Sale Spider: Oh great, as if this couldn’t get any weirder. Now a kid’s tryin’ to play Romeo.

Screw this, I’m out.

The Bake Sale Spider will go off to the side. If done before Alphys asks the spider to join the fight, he will instead reply:

Bake Sale Spider: Sorry lady, this is your flavor of crazy to deal with now.

This skips the teamed up attacks entirely.

 

If Frisk decides to Flirt with Alphys while she’s teamed up with the Bake Sale Spider.

_You shape your hands into finger guns at Alphys._

: Th-that won’t work on me!

 

If Frisk decides to Flirt with the Bake Sale Spider while he’s teamed up with Alphys.

_You ask the Bake Sale Spider for his number._

Bake Sale Spider: ...kid. No.

 

If Frisk decides to Flirt with the Bake Sale Spider after the team up.

_You wiggle your eyebrows at the Bake Sale Spider._

Bake Sale Spider: Nnnnnope. Not getting back into this again.

 

If Frisk decides to Flirt with Alphys after Complimenting her.

_You ask Alphys if she’s single._

: E-even after all I was gonna do, you’d still act like that? I… I can’t do this.

This has the same effect as Talking to her after Complimenting her. 

* * *

 

: I have to go.

: Sorry for wasting your time. To both of you.

Alphys darts off down the hallway, leaving Frisk and the Bake Sale Spider alone.

Bake Sale Spider: Knew it. Knew that battle was a mistake.

Hope she does alright after that mess.

So, um...

How about buying something to lighten the mood?

Frisk interacts with the Bake Sale Spider and enters the shop menu ([where this music starts playing](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/flies-do-work-as-currency-fyi)).

Bake Sale Spider Storefront and emotions made by PineappleWithSunglasses

: It’s not much but it will fill you right up.

: All proceeds to local spiders in need.

Frisk chooses to Buy.

: Freshly made today.

  * 5G - Spider Cookie; Heals 6 HP, Soft and chewy
  * 7G - Spider Donut; Heals 12 HP, Extra sweet
  * 12G - Spider Cookie x 3; Heals 6 HP each, Better in bulk
  * 18G - Spider Cider; Heals 24 HP, Unfermented for the kids



Frisk buys a Spider Cookie and a Spider Donut. (INVENTORY 3/8)

: Thanks! Means a lot.

Frisk chooses to Sell.

: Look, I appreciate you stepping by our humble business.

: But said business? Ain’t a pawn shop.

: Don’t exactly have gold to throw around either, let alone look for anything new.

: We don’t even have enough money for paint to fix up our sign.

: Or someone to keep an eye on it so we don’t NEED to fix it again.

: Thanks but I’ll get by on what I got.

Frisk chooses to Talk.

: What could you want to hear from me?

Frisk asks about “Bake Sale”

: This little stand?

: Home of the main source of income for spider monsters.

: There’s not exactly a lot of real estate around these parts.

: We WERE hoping to move out to warmer pastures but well.

: Now we’re just trying to get by without being beggars.

: Make some gold by offering anything we can, you know?

Frisk asks about “Money (NEW)”

: Ah… right.

: Look, I’m sorry about what happened in the fight.

: Got dazzled for a second. Won’t happen again. Swear on my gigantic ancestors.

: Though I do imagine that there’s a fair amount of people here that aren’t as kind.

: Keep your wits about ya. There’s a hefty price on your, well not your head that’s for sure.

Frisk asks about “Monsters”

: They haven’t been keeping up with Monster Studies in school?

: Feh, figures.

: Now let’s see what I remember from Biology…

: “Monsters are a vast array of people that come in different shapes and sizes.”

: “While each subspecies of monster has their own quirks, they all are made of the same magical... stuff.”

: “The magic energy within our bodies is attuned to the essence of one’s being, our SOULs.”

: “Since we are so dense in magical energy, we are able to use magic with ease compared to humans.”

: “For example, magic bullets can be sent out into shapes to greet one another harmlessly.”

: ...and that’s all I got.

: Hey, I went to school. Never said I was good at it.

Frisk asks about “Papyrus”

: Ah yes, the local royal loon.

: I say loon but he’s honestly one of the few things here that’s bearable.

: Sure, he loves puzzles and putting them everywhere inconvenient.

: Sure, he can’t cook for squat but still makes food for everyone.

: And sure, he can be a handful with how loud and out there he is.

: But he has *that* kind energy, you know? Like he’s doing his best, so you have to do your best.

: That sort of pep that cheers people up in times of need. That’s what this the Underground deserves.

: But for some reason, he’s hanging out with us in Old Home.

: His business here is long done but he stays here just to help out the common folk.

: Man… what a great loon!

Frisk asks about “Alphys”

: She’d come by here every week and take forever to actually order something.

: Usually just fidget in the corner while peeking over at me.

: After I pretend to look the other way, she’d try to talk to me after long enough.

: Tell me about the latest drops from the trash pile, about the latest rebel news, stuff like that.

: Wouldn’t mind it if she didn’t take forever! I swear she was here for an hour last time!

: ...but man, no one tips like her.

: And it is really nice that she lets us know about the going-ons outside Old Home.

: Shame that such a sweetheart fell into such a bad crowd...

Frisk asks about “Rebels (NEW)”

: ...you don’t already know?

: (What am I saying? Of course the kid doesn’t know. The kid’s barely been here after all.)

: (If they hadn’t, the rebels would have already raided the place.)

: ...sit down for this one, you aren’t gonna like this.

: So there’s these people. Rebels against the current king.

: The guy ain’t perfect but he’s inoffensive. But they don’t agree with his passive methods.

: So they took it upon themselves to uh.

: Hunt down any humans that fall Underground.

: ...on the plus side, the rebels don’t patrol here! As long as you stay here, you’re safe. For a while.

: Until they know… shoot.

: I’m sorry. I couldn’t just let you stay unaware. You’re a good kid, you deserve to know.

: ...here. On the house.

Frisk obtains one Spider Cookie. (INVENTORY 4/8)

: In case things get dicey.

: Take. Take care of yourself kid.

Frisk exits the shop menu.

: Glad to be of service.

Frisk enters the hallway of Four Frogs plus a sign and a crack in the wall.

Frisk examines the sign.

“D d y u mis  it?”

“ he Spi er Bake Sale  s up ahea ”

“Come an  get s me sweet butt  y tre ts!”

_Looks like a few letters have faded away over time._

_...or by vandalism._

Frisk talks to the first Froggit besides a Final Froggit.

Froggit: Ribbit…

(My big brother’s such a pain...)

Frisk talks to the Final Froggit next to the Froggit.

Final Froggit: Croak.

(Hey tadpole, what do you think of this human?)

Froggit: Ribbit.

(Oh, they aren’t so-)

Final Froggit: (I know, they seem pretty weak to me too.)

Froggit: …

If dialogue has been skipped before but not in this conversation.

Froggit: (Looks like you have an impatient side to you.)

(But I appreciate that you were willing to hear me out.)

If dialogue was skipped for the first time in this conversation.

Froggit: (Great, he gave you the idea to do that.)

Sigh...

If dialogue has not been skipped at all.

Froggit: (At least you’re a polite person, unlike some people.)

Frisk examines a crack in the wall.

_You find an ant-sized frog in a crack in the wall._

_It waves at you. You wave back._

_Isn’t nature fascinating?_

Frisk talks to the Final Froggit.

Final Froggit: Croak…

(Impressive. You’ve made it this far into the mountain without hurting anyone.)

(Ah, you must have noticed the YELLOW name a monster wears when you can SPARE them.)

(Tell me, do you find this useful?)

* Very Useful

\- No Good

Final Froggit: (It’s a handy tool for those who are new to monster interaction.)

(Remember, sparing is simply saying YOU won’t fight.)

(There are certainly people who would want more of an answer than a simple surrender.)

(Maybe even someone who can be spared through a tough negotiation.)

Naturally the conversation ends there if that’s the choice selected. However there is a second choice that Frisk persues.

\- Very Useful

* No Good

Final Froggit: (Oho, a confident one are you? Think you know monsters well enough for that?)

(Very well, I’ll spread the word.)

(You shan’t see another yellow name in your travels.)

(Now won’t that be something to see?)

* Maybe Keep

\- Bring It

Final Froggit: (Well. If you are sure.)

The dialogue ends here if this choice is selected. However Frisk doesn’t stop there.

\- Maybe Keep

* Bring It

Final Froggit: (That’s the spirit. Best of luck dear.)

Following this conversation, Spare will not be colored at all.

Frisk talks to the Final Froggit again.

Final Froggit: Croak…

(How is your life without a yellow name in sight?)

* It’s Swell

\- Changed Mind

Final Froggit: (Glad to hear it.)

(Funny thing, yellow wasn’t always the color for that action.)

(Something… happened. And people used that to remember to occasion.)

(Tuck that away in your memory, surely there’s someone who remembers the story better than I.)

This ends the conversation. But Frisk talks to the Final Froggit again.

\- It’s Swell

* Changed Mind

Final Froggit: (Hnn? Changed your mind did you?)

(Well that’s no good. Everyone threw away their yellow names for you already.)

(I suppose I could see if the old LILAC

(Maybe in a shoe box in the back closet on top of some old scrapbooks.)

(Word will be spread but this gossip’s power won’t work again. Hope you’re happy with this choice.)

Following this conversation, Spare will be colored like this from now on. Frisk talks once more to the Final Froggit.

Final Froggit: Croak…

(Enjoy the soothing lilac of ironic pacifism. It’s what you asked for after all.)

As Frisk is about to exit the room, their phone starts ringing.

: YES HELLO!

: IT IS I, THE HANDSOME PRINCE PAPYRUS!

: MY KEEN INSTINCTS TELL ME THAT YOU ARE DRAWING NEAR TO OUR MEETING SPOT.

: I’M SURE YOU ARE DOING A GREAT JOB GETTING ALONG WITH EVERYONE!

: AND OF COURSE, YOU MUST BE A MASTER AT THE PUZZLES AS WELL.

: I EXPECT YOU TO BE IN TOP FORM WHEN YOU MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE DREEMURR HOME.

: OH ALSO. HOW ARE YOUR POCKETS?

: IT MAY BE TEMPTING TO WANT TO FILL THEM TO THE BRIM, BUT HERE’S A PAPYRUS TIP FOR YOU!

: ALWAYS LEAVE SOME SPACE OPEN. THAT WAY YOU CAN BE SURPRISED BY SOMETHING NICE.

: AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO MAKE ROOM FOR IT SINCE THE ROOM IS ALREADY THERE!

: ALRIGHT, SEE YOU SOON!

Frisk enters a massive puzzle room. There’s a sign right off to the side and nine cracks in the floor.

Frisk reads the sign.

“There is only one switch.

Mind your step!”

Two cracks lead to rooms with Vegetoids to fight. One leads to a  room with a Parsnik to fight. One leads to a Spider Donut. One leads to the Old Tutu. One has the switch to progress.

Frisk examines the Spider Donut.

_Looks like someone wasn’t happy with their purchase._

_Take it?_

* Yes

\- No (No does nothing)

_You take the secondhand pastry. Ick._

Frisk examines the Old Tutu.

_You pick up an old tutu made of cheap tulle and nylon._

_It might have been a darker pink before but age has dulled its color._

_As you look it over, embarrassment and a thought invades your mind._

“Of all the tutus they gave to me to wear, it’s this cheap frilly mess.

Surely they have some dance belts in the back!

But. It’s not like it hurts or anything. Maybe they would accept me if I looked like everyone else in class.

...my pride can afford to take a hit.”

_You shake your head and tuck it away in your inventory._

Frisk solves the puzzle with two more items in their inventory (INVENTORY 6/8) and enters the next room. It has the base for the rotating room puzzle that everyone seems to find very difficult. There’s also a sign on the wall.

Frisk examines the sign.

“If you can read me, please remember to keep things in perspective and don’t panic.”

Frisk enters the next room, rotating room puzzle one. There’s a sign on the wall.

Frisk examines the sign.

“If you can read me, press the green switch.”

Frisk presses the green switch and enters the next room, rotating room puzzle two. There’s another sign on the wall.

Frisk examines the sign.

“If you can read me, press the red switch, then the blue.”

Frisk presses the two switches and moves on to a hall that divides the way to the Dreemurr’s home and Heart’s Home. There’s a small scattering of leaves by the north exit. There is a helpful sign near Frisk’s entrance.

Frisk reads the sign.

“< Old Home

> Home’s Heart

^ Private residence of the Dreemurr’s

v A nice wall”

Frisk examines the reportedly nice wall.

_What do you know? This IS a nice wall._

_You take a moment to appreciate the architecture._

Frisk examines the wall again.

_Okay it’s not THAT nice. But you appreciate it nonetheless for its hard work._

Frisk goes north to the Dreemurr’s yard. There’s a large tree, looking a little scraggly but still has some leaves on it. Papyrus is attempting to lean against the tree like some Cool Dude(TM) but as Frisk approaches he bolts upright with a !.

: AHA, RIGHT ON TIME!

: IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HUMAN.

: I BET YOU HANDLED YOURSELF REALLY WELL OUT THERE.

: BUT THAT LEAVES EVEN THE MIGHTIEST MENTAL PUZZLER TIRED.

: COME ALONG, I WILL TREAT YOU TO DELICIOUS FOOD MADE BY YOURS TRULY!

Frisk is given free range again. They go towards the Dreemurr house, previously just offscreen. It shows definite signs of disrepair, complete with an ajar front door with a broken handle.

Frisk examines the tree.

: I’VE DONE MY BEST TO KEEP UP WITH CARING FOR THIS TREE FOR MY OLD NEIGHBORS.

: WATERING, THAT’S FINE. HOWEVER THE REST? IT’S ERM, A LITTLE BORING.

: STILL, I HAVE AN OBLIGATION TO MY DEAR FRIENDS!

: THAT I HAVEN’T HEARD FROM IN… AGES.

: I HOPE THEY ARE DOING WELL DEEPER INTO THE MOUNTAIN.

Frisk examines the broken door.

: AH, DON’T GO IN THERE! IT’S NOT NICE TO VISIT HOUSES UNINVITED!

: OH, YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE DOOR?

: WELL… IT BROKE. SOME TIME AGO. AND I HAVEN’T BE ABLE TO FIX IT.

: THAT’S ALL THERE IS TO IT, REALLY.

: BUT I STILL CLEAN THE PLACE AND KEEP IT SAFE FROM ANY BURGLARS!

: IT’S THE LEAST I CAN DO.


	4. Old Home (The Ruins) Part 3

Following Papyrus, he leads you over to the room south and right into the purple colored area of Old Home. The room is empty with a flight of stairs which Papyrus descends. Following him down, the stairs lead past a pile of cardboard boxes and other garbage in the trash with the Ballet Shoes on top of one.

Home’s Heart mock up made by Fours, [Full image link](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/372591455509938177/448644550127255560/unknown.png)

Papyrus leads Frisk through the city. No monsters approach them but everyone turns to look towards them before continuing on with their lives. After some automated walking, Papyrus turns to face Frisk.

: DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO THEM?

: I’M SURE THEY HAVE A LOT TO ASK.

: ...YOU KNOW WHAT, IT’S PROBABLY BEST THAT I GO ON AHEAD.

: NEED TO START PREPARING SOME PASTA FOR A DELICIOUS MEAL FOR A SPECIAL SOMEONE.

: THE SPECIAL SOMEONE BEING YOU OF COURSE!

: MY HOUSE IS AT THE END OF THE CITY, JUST FOLLOW THE ROAD TO THE END.

: SEE YOU SOON!

Papyrus runs off, leaving Frisk in control. While there are a variety of buildings in Home’s Heart, they will not open up for you now.

Frisk examines the Ballet Shoes.

_Your nose scrunches up as you pick up the pair of shoes._

_It seems like these were of decent quality once upon a time, but the soles are all worn out._

_As you brush away some filth, a thought invades your mind._

“I can’t believe my teacher gave these to me.

A pair of her first training shoes! And to me of all people!

They’re a little worn out but nothing some well placed stitches can’t fix.

Maybe everyone else will respect me now!”

_...after a moment, you carefully put the shoes into your inventory._

(INVENTORY 7/8)

Throughout the city are several monsters that Frisk can talk to/listen in on a conversation. The monsters are a Froggit, Whimsalot + Loox pair, a Misgosp (Who is blocking a pathway downwards), a Vegetoid, a Migospel, a Parsnik, an Astigmatism + Whimsun pair, and a Final Froggit. Additionally there’s a shrine like structure with a Mettacrit statue on top of it.

Frisk talks to a Froggit.

Froggit: Meow.

(I’ve read once that humans like answering questions for prizes.)

(I don’t have a prize, but wouldn’t it be fun to try out?)

\- Yes  
* No

(Aw, alright then.)

  
This ends the dialogue. However, Frisk wants to play.

* Yes  
\- No

(Sweet! Okay, here’s the first one.)

(Someone serves you a freshly cooked meal. How do you react?)

  
* Thank Them  
\- Eat Now

(I see, that would be the polite thing to do.)

(Especially when it was homemade or something hard to make.)

Alternatively...

\- Thank Them  
* Eat Now

(Wow, digging right in? You must be really hungry for that!)

(Hope your manners are better on the rest of the meal.)

Scene reconvenes here.

(Very interesting so far. Here’s the next one.)

(You find a door that can't be opened. What do you do?)

  
* Find a key  
\- Break it open

(Very intuitive!)

(Though what if there isn’t a key anymore or you’re in a hurry?)

(Hm, maybe I’ll ask my brother about that.)

  
\- Find a key  
* Break it open

(Uh, yikes. Hope you don’t do that when someone is home.)

(There must be something inside if you’d really want to do that.)

  
Scene reconvenes here.

  
(One last question and it’s a good one, I promise.)

(Can someone's bad past ruin the chance of them being good again?)

* Yes  
\- No

(...huh. I guess you like to see things set in stone.)

(That’s kind of sad though. Never being able to be good again no matter how you try.)

\- Yes  
* No

(Really? I guess you like seeing second chances then.)

(I wonder if it’s possible to go back to being as good as you were before.)

(...probably not, but it’s a good goal to aim for.)

  
Scene reconvenes here.

  
(That last question was an idea from my brother. He said humans like surprises.)

(Wow, this was actually a lot of fun. I see why humans do this so much!)

Frisk listens in on a Whimsalot and Loox.

Whimsalot: Causing trouble, are you?

Loox: (Oh great, this again.)

No, not at all.

Whimsalot: Nonsense, I’ve seen your kind before causing a fuss.

Turn your wallet out, let’s see what weapons you have.

Loox: Weapons?! What kind of monster do you think I am?

Whimsalot: The kind who becomes a bully to my little brother. Wallet please.

Loox: Those are some smart words from someone who couldn’t join the Royal Guard.

Whimsalot: You-!!

...So much for my kindness.

Turn out your wallet now. Lest you want to be temporarily blinded.

Loox: P-please don’t hurt me...

Frisk talks to a Misgosp in front of the passage downwards.

Migosp: WE ARE ONE OF MANY

TOGETHER WE ARE STRONG

ALONE WE ARE WEAK

TOGETHER WE LIVE

TOGETHER WE SURVIVE

WE WILL LIVE TO SEE THE SURFACE

Frisk talks to a Vegetoid.

Vegetoid: This Is The Only Place In Old Home Where People Can Stretch Their Legs

It Is Where Everyone Is Clustered At Night

I Suppose There Is The Farms But That Is Clustered With Food

And We Can Not Risk Damaging Our One Food Source

Not When Outside Help Is So Limited

Frisk talks to a Migospel.

Migospel: Honk honk!

Ohoho, everything is fine! Perfectly fine!

Nothing bad is happening, so there’s no reason to be upset!

Smile little one, smile! You get to see another s-sunny dream.

One day, we will see the sun for real! So keep smiling!

Don’t worry, it’s all swell!

Frisk talks to a Parsnik.

Parsnik: When Monsters Were First Pushed Down Here The Farms And Waterways Were Made First

Then The City For Everyone To Fit Into

And Then The Royal’s Home And The “Special Interests”

As You Can Imagine Many Were Not Happy With Limited Space Being Taken Exclusively

The Respect The Royals Had Protected Them But Less So The Boss Monsters

That Is Until The Couple Took To Escorting People To And Fro From Here To Frosted Fields When That Path Opened Up

They Had It Much Easier Then

Motaj Less So

Nothing He Can Do Will Make Up For Letting Us Be Stuck Underground

Frisk talks to an Astigmatism and Whimsun.

Whimsun: Ah, um....

Astigmatism: Hey, got a word for you.

Whimsun: Y-you don’t have to-

Astigmatism: I insist.  
Whimsun: O-oh, okay…

Astigmatism: Your big brother has been causing my family a lot of trouble.

Do you think that’s fair?

Whimsun: No, not at all.

Astigmatism: I see. And you wouldn’t want any trouble to come to him, would you?

Whimsun: N-no…

Astigmatism: Then you don’t mind taking the bullet for him.

Whimsun: …no.

Astigmatism: Good. Now what gold do you have on you?

Frisk talks to the Final Froggit.

Final Froggit: Woof.

(Say, I’ve heard that humans love questions. So much so, that they make it out to be some sort of sport.)

(However some questions mean nothing unless properly framed.)

(Come back to see me once you are ready to head onto Frosted Fields. I’m sure I can enlighten you.)

Frisk examines the Mettacrit Statue.

“A memorial for our snuffed out star Mettacrit.”

_It’s… a very well kept statue of a ghost with an excess growth of ectoplasmic skin covering an eye. You can’t tell how old it is because of the upkeep._

Frisk leaves Home’s Heart and heads up the path to Papyrus’ home. There are a few patches of wheat in front of the brick house. One of them contains a save point.  
Payrus is looking over some patches of wheat when Frisk enters. After a moment he turns with a ! to face Frisk.

: WELCOME TO OU-

: ...ER, MY HOME.

: NOT THE MOST PRINCELY ABODE, I SUPPOSE, BUT IT'S PLEASANT ENOUGH I ASSURE YOU.

: COME IN, THERE’S A ROOM FOR YOU TO SETTLE DOWN.

Frisk examines the wheat patches.

_Something tells you that this doesn’t give a lot of wheat to make food with._

_Maybe it’s more for show?_

Frisk approaches the save point in the wheat and saves.

_Brushing against the stalks of wheat tickles your nose and you hold back a sneeze._

_The plantlife contrasted against all of this stone fills you with determination. But you rub your nose to make sure the sneeze doesn’t pop out._

Frisk enters the house. Papyrus follows afterward. The main room is colored a reddish-brown, has a wooden floor, a welcome mat in front of the entrance, a decorative table modeled after a ribcage, and three doors to the remaining cardinal directions. Notably, the door directly across from the entrance has an engraving of a bone on the door.

: RIGHT THIS WAY HUMAN. YOUR MEAL AWAITS!

Papyrus goes into the right room. Frisk can attempt to go through the other doors or check the table, but...

: COME ON HUMAN, YOU’RE GOING TO LET THE FOOD GO COLD!

Frisk enters the kitchen. There’s a wooden floor section and a tiled floor section. On the wooden floor is a bone themed rug, a couch, and a bookcase. On the tiled floor are some counters, a stovetop/oven, a sink, a fridge, and a table with two chairs. Papyrus is in front of the stovetop when Frisk enters.

: TAKE A SEAT AND BRACE YOURSELF.

: THIS HAS BEEN MY FINEST WORK YET!

If instead Frisk tries to talk to Papyrus.

: OH DEAR, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO EAT AT THE TABLE, RIGHT?

: IT’S THAT WOODEN FOUR LEGGED THING OVER THERE, SIT ON THE SMALLER FOUR LEGGED THING.

: IT’S OKAY, TAKE YOUR TIME.

If instead Frisk tries to interact with anything.

: NO!!!

: HUMAN, YOU CAN’T EAT THAT!

: PLEASE, MY MASTERPIECE IS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT.

Frisk walks over to the nearest chair and sits down. Papyrus walks over with a cloche and sets it down in front of Frisk.

: BEHOLD!

Papyrus removes the cloche to reveal a plate full of ravioli.

: MY LATEST CREATION FOR YOU, HUMAN!

: I SCOURED THE LATEST RECIPE BOOKS I COULD GET MY HANDS ON FOR THIS STUFFED PASTA CONCOCTION.

: AND IT TURNED OUT GREAT! BY ALL MEANS, DON’T HOLD BACK AND DIG IN!

Frisk picks up a fork and takes a bite. They visibly shiver.

: I KNOW, IT’S SO RICH IN FLAVOR. PLEASE, TAKE YOUR TIME.

_The meal certainly is an experience of some sort._

_It takes a while to work through the dish but you manage to eat all but one piece._

Frisk is healed to maximum health.

_You slip it into your pocket when Papyrus isn’t looking. Maybe someone with an iron gut can be found later to handle this._

(INVENTORY 8/8 Full!)

: NOW HUMAN, WE’VE HAD A LOT OF TIME TOGETHER TO BOND.

: YOU KNOW ME, I KNOW YOU.

: AND I’M SURE AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNOW WHAT’S COMING NEXT.

: THAT’S RIGHT, IT’S TIME FOR THAT THING THAT ALL NEW FRIENDS HAVE TO DO!

: SAY GOODBYE.

: THAT’S RIGHT, YOU CAN’T STAY HERE.

: THE WAY OUT IS THROUGH THE DREEMURR’S HOME.

: YOU CAN REST UP IN MY ROOM IF YOU WANT BUT DON’T TAKE TOO LONG.

Papyrus walks toward the doorway before turning around again.

: I’LL BE WAITING.

Papyrus leaves. Frisk is free to wander around. Frisk opens up their inventory to look at their new acquisitions.

Inventory: Memento Candy, Spider Cookie x 2, Spider Donut x 2, Old Tutu, Ballet Shoes, Papioli

-ITEM > -INFO for Spider Cookie

_“Spider Cookie” - Heals 4 HP_

_A delicious mouthful or two to satisfy your sweet tooth’s craving._

-ITEM > -INFO for Spider Donut

_“Spider Donut” - Heals 12 HP_

_This cakey donut gains its soft texture from the Spider Cider mixed into the batter._

-ITEM > -INFO for Old Tutu

_“Old Tutu” - Armor DEF 3_

_It’s more protective than a bandage at least…?_

-ITEM > -INFO for Ballet Shoes

_“Ballet Shoes” - Weapon ATK 3_

_Whether tattered or new, on or off the stage, these shoes were made to bring about tragedy._

-ITEM > -INFO for Papioli

_“Papioli” - Heals ??? HP_

_Questionable in content, except the affection mixed in._

Frisk examines the sauced plate.

_You somehow managed to down a lot more of that… concoction than you thought._

_Here’s hoping your stomach doesn’t pay for it later..._

Frisk examines the oven.

_Still a bit warm. Be careful not to touch it._

_Papyrus doesn’t use fire magic so this is the next best thing. These ovens cook almost as well._

Frisk examines the fridge.

_Contains a variety of containers of experimental sauces for his pasta “masterpieces”._

_You pop open a container to smell it and immediately regret your choice._

_Seal it back up from where it came!_

Frisk examines the sink.

_Nothing is inside it. Papyrus is very thorough with his cleaning after all._

Frisk examines the bookcase.

_A variety of books fill up this collection._

_Which one catches your eye?_

* A collection of papers held together by a paperclip  
\- “Mental Health Before Adulthood”  
\- “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 1”  
\- Some worn down pop up book

_Seems like it’s a collection of recipes that Papyrus has collected over the years._

_There’s a vast array in handwriting styles across the often very yellowed pages._

_Some of them strike you as rather unfamiliar with how to write consistently with various erase marks or crossed out corrections._

_Others have penmanship that would be worthy of writing copies of important documents._

_But all of them seem to have a warmth in their writing._

“Here’s a tasty soft treat for a soft cuddly skeleton!”

“To expand your palette in exchange for expanding mine.”

“I hope you find the time and ingredients to make this. I hope you remember me when you eat it.”

_...something doesn’t feel right with this._

\- A collection of papers held together by a paperclip  
* “Mental Health Before Adulthood”  
\- “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 1”  
\- Some worn down pop up book

_It’s a book covering various symptoms and methods to care of mentally troubled kids._

_It’s covered in highlighted sections and various dog eared pages._

\- A collection of papers held together by a paperclip  
\- “Mental Health Before Adulthood”  
* “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 1”  
\- Some worn down pop up book

_It appears to be a series of books dedicated to detailing the differences between each kind of monster._

_You flip to the ‘Skeleton-Like’ section._

“While these sorts of monsters and other undead looking folk seem to be formerly alive, that’s a common misconception.

They are just as alive as any other monster, brimming with magic that keeps us going.

The most common shape of their bullets are bones of various types.

Femurs to fling, spines to snare, and ribs to… relinquish!

They also seem to specialize in movement based magic. This allows them to travel in ways that seem incomprehensible to most.

One of the more infamous members of this monster breed is our own current King Sans.

We reached out for comment on some more details but he said he’d have to sleep on it first.”

_What an odd writing style._

\- A collection of papers held together by a paperclip  
\- “Mental Health Before Adulthood”  
\- “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 1”  
* Some worn down pop up book

_It was surely a cherished child’s book at some point but it’s barely held together now._

_The tape that’s trying its hardest to keep the book intact is more of a hindrance than a help._

_Still, the pop up pages do work when the book is held just right._

Frisk exits the kitchen back into the main room. They examine the decorative table.

_As everyone knows, bones are the second most fashionable item to cover your house in._

Frisk enters the room to the north. There’s a racecar shaped bed, an end table with a face down picture next to it, and some sort of worktable covered in plans on the foot of said bed. Next to the door is a small dog bed and a pair of bowls next to it.

Frisk examines the racecar shaped bed.

_The coolest thing in the room, hands down._

_Perfect for cruising while snoozing._

Frisk examines the face down picture.

_Best to not look at the picture. It’s down for a reason and curiosity killed the cat as they say._

_...but satisfaction DID bring it back. You flip up the picture frame._

Artwork made by PineappleWithSunglasses

_They seem… close._

_You gently set the picture frame down again._

Frisk examines the worktable.

_It’s absolutely covered in various types of puzzles._

_A vast majority of them involving spikes in some form. You don’t get the appeal sadly._

Frisk examines the dog bed.

_Well worn and covered in various white hairs, it’s clear whatever dog lives here really likes snoozing._

Frisk examines the bowls.

_Filled with pasta and water. At least one of these is good for dogs?_

Frisk leaves Papyrus’ room and enters the last room to the west. The music goes quiet when entering this room. Said room seems oddly clean and sparse compared to the others rooms. There’s a bed and a brownish stain on the wall and that’s it.

Frisk examines the bed.

_A small bed for a small person._

_But who?_

Frisk examines the stain.

_This... used to be red before, right?_

_It must be a very stubborn stain if it hasn’t come out after all this time…_

Frisk exits the room and house to return into Home’s Heart. None of the people there have moved, save for the Migosp in front of the passage downwards. They have moved to the side and are currently napping.

Frisk examines the sleeping Migosp. The following text comes out very slowly one character at a time.

Migosp: Zzznowflakezzz...

Frisk was told to head to the Dreemurr home yet another path has opened. Frisk heads down the new pathway. Control is taken away and a cutscene plays.

****

Cutscene panels made by Mamar

****

****

****

****

Game Over screens made by Voltra

****

Frisk reloads in front of Papyrus’ house.

_That was... chilling. Let’s not do that again._

The above text plays after the first death of a playthrough.

Frisk enters into the house once again.

: RIGHT THIS WAY HUMAN. YOUR-

: YOUR FACE LOOKS REALLY PAINED. ARE YOU OKAY?

: DO YOU NEED TO SIT DOWN? THERE’S A NICE CHAIR OVER HERE WITH A WARM MEAL WAITING.

Papyrus will wait in the room for Frisk to enter first. If Frisk tries to explore anywhere else, this will happen.

: NO NO, THIS WAY. OVER HERE.

Frisk enters the kitchen and Papyrus escorts them to their chair.

: THERE, IS THAT BETTER?

: TAKE AS MUCH CARE ON THAT SEAT AS YOU NEED.

: NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…!

The scene continues on as it did before. For the sake of not retreading old ground, we are skipping this.

Frisk exits the house, passes through Old Home, and makes their way back to the Dreemurr home.

The yard has been described before, so we will be skipping that. Frisk enters the Dreemurr’s old home. In front of Frisk is a staircase with several scuffed up rugs on the floor. On the left and right are two doorways.

Frisk heads to the left, entering the living room. In the room is a door to the north, a comfy chair, an ash coated fireplace, a bookcase, and a table with two dining chairs.

Frisk examines the bookcase.

_Two books stand out among the rest. Which one will you read?_

* “History of Monster Adaptation to Underground Volume 1”  
\- “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 2”

_A thick history book intimidates you._

_With some effort, you pull the tome out and open it up to the first page._

“Trapped behind the barrier and bitter at our situation, we dug into the mountain.

We dug to find water, we dug to grow food, we dug to forget the pain.

Far away from the source of our troubles. We no longer had a king, just some fool who let us lose.

Eventually, we dug into a great opening which in time would become the first city, Home’s Heart.

A new king was chosen through an obscure bloodline, hoped to be better than the last.

It wasn’t long after until we finally found a source of happiness.”

_Strange, some pages have been torn out. Oh well._

\- “History of Monster Adaptation to Underground Volume 1”  
* “Monster Traits: What Makes Us Great(s) Volume 2”

_You flip to the ‘Boss Monster’ section._

“While each and every species of monster has their own interesting traits, those known as Boss Monsters are standouts among the crowd.

Specializing in fire and other plasma based magic, they may appear to be fairly standard in appearance and skill.

However their SOULs are far stronger than any other monster’s and can even survive in the open air for a few seconds.

This strength of SOUL has a fascinating side effect on their aging process.

While any monster can live for several centuries provided they are treated right, there have been ancient documents saying Boss Monsters can live for more than a millennia.

The reason being is that Boss Monsters only grow if they have a living parent or child.

Reasons for this quirk are currently unknown, though popular theory is that their SOULs require a magical connection with their family in order to develop.

However this has shown to have a harrowing side effect shown off with the war-”

_You close the book suddenly. That’s enough reading for now._

Frisk examines the fireplace.

_Cold as snow. No one has lit this fire in ages._

Frisk examines the comfy chair.

_It’s clear no one has sat here in a long time._

_What a waste of a perfectly good chair._

Frisk enters the next room, a kitchen. It has a fridge, a sink, a stove, and a trash can in the corner.

Frisk examines the fridge.

_Bare bones. Couldn’t have rotted so it must have all been taken._

_By who? You have no idea._

Frisk examines the sink.

_Standard sink, nothing special at all._

_Though if you look closely, you can see some stray white fur around the drain._

Frisk examines the stove.

_Looks barely used. The owners must have been fond of using fire magic._

Frisk examines the trash can.

_Empty, just like the rest of the house._

Frisk leaves the room and goes back to the right from the main room, into a long hallway with two doors, a mirror, and a couple of vases scattered around with only one occupied.

Frisk examines an empty vase.

_Colorful, tall, handsome. But with nothing of substance inside. What a waste._

Frisk examines the one occupied vase.

_Now who would stuff a water sausage in a vase? It looks lonely as it is._

_At least add in some other plants to accent it._

Frisk examines the mirror.

_A stunningly good looking individual comes into view-_

_Oh, never mind, it’s just you!_

Frisk enters the first bedroom. The room is very dirty and barely has any floor space, being overtaken with mattresses. Frisk examines one of the mattresses since they can’t go further into the room.

_Most would ask ‘Who’s room was this?’._

_It would be more fitting to ask who’s room this hasn’t been._

Frisk exits that room and enters the second bedroom. A massive bed takes up the middle of the room with a foot rug at the base. There’s a barren desk, an empty and ajar closet, and an empty trophy case.

Frisk examines the massive bed.

_Now this is a bed made for cuddling._

_S_ _eems a shame that it’s so cold now._

Frisk examines the barren desk.

_Great things were made here before. The only things left are memories._

Frisk examines the closet.

_Nothing. Must have been taken with, no one else around here really wears clothes besides Papyrus._

_The clothes in here wouldn’t have fit him anyway. Too big._

Frisk examines the trophy case.

_Little circles where trophies once stood are all that’s left behind. There must have been a lot of items here before._

Frisk leaves the room and heads down the staircase in the main room. It opens up to a violet hallway which Prince Papyrus is in the far end of.

: AH, GOOD. YOU DID COME.

: I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN’T.

: COME ALONG HUMAN.

Papyrus enters the next room to the north. Frisk tries to leave but then-

: YOU HAD YOUR TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS. COME. ALONG.

Frisk is unable to leave with Papyrus’ urging. So they press onward to another violet hallway.

: I KNOW YOU PROBABLY AREN’T HAPPY WITH ME KICKING YOU OUT.

: THAT’S… FINE. I’VE TRIED MAKING EVERYONE HAPPY BEFORE.

: IT’S SHOWN TO NOT WORK WELL.

: NO POINT IN REUSING A PLAN THAT DOESN’T WORK.

Frisk continues forwards into another violet hallway.

: I WOULD. I WOULD WANT YOU TO STAY.

: IN AN IDEAL WORLD, THAT’S WHAT WOULD HAPPEN.

: BUT THAT’S NOT THIS WORLD.

: NO MATTER WHAT I THOUGHT BEFORE.

Frisk enters into a room with a massive ivy covered light blue-violet door. Papyrus stands in the middle, back turned to Frisk.

: HUMAN…

: DO YOU KNOW WHAT’S OUT THERE IN THE UNDERGROUND?

: THERE ARE A GROUP OF MONSTERS THAT HAVE BEEN. MISLED.

: THEY ARE BLINDED BY DISTRUST AND ANGER.

: YOU HAVE TO AVOID THEM AT ALL COSTS. DON’T TRY AND FIGHT THEM.

: HOWEVER. IF THEY PULL YOU INTO A FIGHT, YOU SHOULDN’T ATTACK BACK.

: YOU SHOULD TRY TO RESOLVE THINGS PEACEFULLY.

: CAN… CAN YOU SHOW ME THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?

: IT WILL BE MY LAST TEST.

: COME ON. JUST LIKE OLD TIMES.


	5. Old Home (The Ruins) Part 4 - End

Frisk enters the battle screen.

Battle mock ups made by Dorked

: I DON’T WANT TO BE MEAN. BUT, WELL.

: I JUST... HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE PREPARED, AFTER ALL.

And [ the music starts playing ](https://soundcloud.com/storyshiftofficial/woefulnyehs).

Battle dialogue assistance credit for Beethovenus.

Frisk takes the first turn to Check Prince Papyrus.

_Prince Papyrus ATK 18 DEF 10_

_He likes to think he's a voice for his people. Perhaps he was, long ago._

: GOOD CALL!! LEARNING ABOUT OTHERS IS ESSENTIAL TO SUCCESS.

Prince Papyrus sends out a series of walls-with-gaps made out of white bones to weave through. Frisk doesn’t get hit in any of these. Early on in the fight, avoiding all attacks perfectly is how one progresses towards the best result.

Frisk takes an ACTion to try and Talk to Prince Papyrus.

_You try to say something to Prince Papyrus._

_But what could you say that would help? After a moment, you close your mouth again._

: OH, DEAR HUMAN…

: YOU DON’T HAVE TO TRY SO HARD.

: JUST... DO WHAT’S RIGHT.

Another series of bone walls with gaps is sent out, this time with more variation in the distance between the walls. A light blue bone quickly shoots across the screen at the very end.

Frisk takes an ACTion to try and Use Weapon. This is the last of their available ACTions.

_You pull your stick forward and wiggle it in front of you like a sword._

_Prince Papyrus chuckles._

: AH, I SEE. YOUR VERY OWN SPECIAL ATTACK!

: IMPRESSIVE! AND ADORABLE.

: BUT ARE YOU PREPARED FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK?

: BECAUSE. WELL. YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE. SORRY.

For a few seconds nothing happens. Then Frisk’s SOUL is turned dark blue and drops to the bottom of the screen. It will stay dark blue until otherwise noted.

: PRESENTING: BLUE MAGIC! AN OLD FAMILY FAVORITE!

: MONSTERS HAVE ALL SORTS OF MAGICAL ABILITIES LIKE THIS.

: KEEP ON YOUR TOES, HUMAN! THIS WON'T BE A WALK IN THE PARK!

A few volleys of bones come across the bottom of the screen to test Frisk’s adaptability to the new mechanic.

Frisk, seeing as the last two ACTions didn’t work, decides to try and Spare Prince Papyrus.

: WOW! YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB!

: CLEARLY YOU'VE LEARNED A LOT FROM THE LOCAL MONSTERS.

: THOUGH...

A few more waves of bones are sent out with some light blue walls intermixed.

Frisk chooses to try and Spare Prince Papyrus again. Nothing happens.

: NOT ALL MONSTERS WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS.

: BELIEVE ME, I'VE TRIED BEFORE! SO MANY TIMES, IN FACT.

: BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO TEACH EVERYONE HOW TO GET ALONG...

A series of walls with gaps come forth with light blue ones intermixed.

Frisk notices a change in Prince Papyrus’ demeanor, so they take an ACTion to Use Their Weapon.

_You squat down and scribble on the floor with your stick._

_There’s nothing specifically drawn, more a few vague doodles._

: WOW! THAT'S VERY GOOD, HUMAN!

: DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF YOUR CREATIVE SPIRIT!

: STAY TRUE TO YOURSELF, NO MATTER THE OBSTACLES IN FRONT OF YOU!

Several waves of bones come out, these ones being much higher to clear. For now the attacks are going to follow a similar pattern and won’t be mentioned unless a change happens.

Frisk ACTs and Uses Their Weapon again.

  _You squat down again and draw something next to your doodles._

_This time you draw something more clear, a friendly skeleton with a big smile._

: OH, IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME? THANK YOU!

: AH, BUT. WE AREN’T GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER AFTER THIS, ARE WE?

: THAT’S. JUST HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO BE NOW.

: HOW THEY HAVE TO BE.

Frisk ACTs and Uses Their Weapon once more.

_You squat down and add a small blank faced figure next to the smiling skeleton._

: I... REALLY DO WISH YOU COULD STAY.

: I’VE TRIED THAT BEFORE! TWICE! AND IT WENT TERRIBLY! TWICE!!

: PLEASE BELIEVE ME. STAYING HERE WON'T WORK FOR ANYONE!

Frisk ACTs and Uses Their Weapon once more.

_You were about to draw a question mark but then you remembered something._

_That portrait in Prince Papyrus’ home. Could that have been…?_

_You quickly attempt to recreate what you saw of the teen in the portrait._

: O-OH! THAT’S!!

: SO. YOU SAW HER THEN.

: YES, THAT’S ONE OF THE HUMANS I TOOK IN.

: WELL, NO. I DIDN’T JUST TAKE HER IN.

: I ADOPTED HER. SHE IS. WAS. MY DAUGHTER.

Frisk chooses an ACTion and Talks to Prince Papyrus. This is the last possible ACTion Frisk can take in this fight.

_You step away from the drawing in the ground and ask about Justine._

: OH, YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED HER.

: SHE WAS A QUIET TYPE JUST LIKE YOU.

: WHILE SHE TENDED TO HER WHEAT GARDEN, OR CARRIED FOOD FROM THE FIELDS... SHE SPENT A LOT OF TIME JUST THINKING. OF WHAT, I'M NOT SURE.

: BUT I DO KNOW THAT SHE CARED A GREAT DEAL FOR OTHERS.

: SHE ALWAYS STUCK TO HER CODE TO HELP OTHERS OUT.

Frisk chooses an ACTion and Talks to Prince Papyrus.

_You continue asking, choosing to focus on the code that was mentioned._

: MORE THAN ANYTHING, SHE WANTED TO KEEP JUSTICE IN OUR COMMUNITY.

: IF THERE WERE EVERY ANY FIGHTS, SHE WOULD IMMEDIATELY BREAK THEM UP AND TALK THINGS OUT UNTIL A COMPROMISE WAS MADE.

: SHE WAS A WONDERFUL PRINCESS OF MONSTERS, BELOVED BY THE YOUNG AND OLD ALIKE.

Frisk chooses to continue Talking to Prince Papyrus.

_All this past tense talk has made you curious. What happened to her?_

: …

: WHILE SHE WAS LIVING HERE IN HOME'S HEART, A TUNNEL TO THE NEXT CLOSEST SETTLEMENT WAS BEING DUG.

: IT NEEDED TO BE WELL HEATED, SO THE CONSTRUCTION TOOK QUITE SOME TIME.

: BOTH SIDES WOULD MEET AT THE DREEMURR HOME TO SHARE INFORMATION AND UPDATE THE PLAN. SO. NO ONE OUTSIDE OF OLD HOME GOT THE CHANCE TO MEET HER.

: UNTIL. THE TUNNEL WAS DONE. AND A GROUP OF MONSTERS DESPERATE TO SEE THE SURFACE. SAW A SOUL. THAT COULD HELP THEM PASS THROUGH THE BARRIER.

Attacks slow to a crawl, barely moving from their starting positions.

Frisk chooses to Talk to the saddened Prince Papyrus.

_You ask with a shakey voice if she..._

: NO!

: I MEAN, NO. OF COURSE NOT. NOT HERE.

: SHE RAN BEFORE ANY OF THOSE MISLED MONSTERS COULD DO ANYTHING MORE THAN CUT HER ONCE.

: SHE BROKE THROUGH THE DREEMURR’S HOME INTO FROSTED FIELDS TO GET AWAY FROM HER ATTACKERS.

: I HAVE NO DOUBT SHE MANAGED TO GET BY THEM WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE.

: AFTER ALL, THOSE MONSTERS WERE TOO BUSY BEING DAZZLED BY MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

: STRICTLY IN A “PLEASE STAND DOWN” SENSE, OF COURSE.

: I’M NOT A TYRANT AFTER ALL!

Frisk Talks to Prince Papyrus again.

_The thought on your mind is as obvious as a camera flash.’Why didn’t she come back?’_

: EVENTUALLY, SHE SENT ME A LETTER.

: SHE MADE IT SAFE TO SANS. SHE DIDN’T GET HURT ANYMORE. AND SHE DIDN’T HURT ANYONE EITHER.

: BUT SHE HAD SEEN HOW DESPERATE THE MONSTERS OUTSIDE OF OLD HOME WERE. HOW MUCH THEY WANTED TO SEE THE SUN AGAIN.

: MONSTERS THAT WANTED IT SO BADLY, THEY WOULD HUNT DOWN SOMEONE WHO ONLY RESEMBLED THOSE THAT WRONGED THEM.

: IF SHE CAME BACK HERE, THAT WOULD JUST INVITE MORE TROUBLE TO THOSE WHO WANTED TO STAY OUT OF THESE FIGHTS.

: IT’S NOT LIKE SHE COULD COME BACK UNNOTICED EITHER. WITH THE SOLAR WARRIORS GROWING IN NUMBERS, EAGER FOR SOULS.

Frisk Talks to Prince Papyrus.

_That name… could those be the misled monsters Prince Papyrus was talking about?_

: OH, I NEVER DID TELL YOU THEIR NAME DID I.

: IT SEEMS OUTSIDE OF OLD HOME, THERE ARE A LOT OF MONSTERS THAT. DON'T WANT TO GET ALONG WITH HUMANS.

: SO WHEN THEY HEAR A HUMAN IS UNDERGROUND. THEY UM. GET VERY MURDERY.

Frisk ACTs and chooses to Use Weapon in response to this.

_You toss your stick in your hand and give a good swipe to the air in front of you._

: NO!!!!!

: NO!! YOU CAN’T HURT THEM!!

: IT’S FAR TOO RISKY HUMAN!! THE ROYAL GUARD CAN BARELY HANDLE THEM AND WE’VE HAD YEARS TO TRY!!

: THEY WON’T TARGET YOUR SOUL LIKE NORMAL ATTACKS, THEY WILL ATTACK YOUR BODY!!!

: PLEASE, I DON’T NEED TO SEE MORE BLOOD COVER MY KINGDOM’S GROUND!!!

The music cuts out.

Frisk ACTs and chooses to Talk to Prince Papyrus.

_You try to say something, anything. But your throat is too tight to say anything._

: SHE WAS. SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE.

: SHE DIDN'T EVEN. DO ANYTHING WRONG.

: I COULDN'T EVEN BE THERE FOR HER.

: BUT THEY. KILLED HER. IN HER NEW HOME.

Frisk ACTs and Talks to Prince Papyrus.

_You try to comfort Prince Papyrus, reassuring him it wasn't his fault._

: I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER...

Frisk sees that Talking doesn’t work, then decides to Use Weapon instead.

_You slap your mighty stick onto the ground to make a sharp “SNAP”._

: NYEH?!

: O-OH. I'M SORRY, HUMAN. I DIDN'T MEAN TO RAMBLE.

: IT'S JUST. STRIKING A BALANCE HAS PROVEN TO BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN I EXPECTED.

: I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT OR. WELL. YOU KNOW.

Frisk Uses Weapon as their ACTion.

_You swipe in front of the air again._

: HUMAN, I...

: ...

: NOT EVERYONE. THINKS THE WAY THAT JUSTINE. DID.

: MANY MONSTERS WON'T ACCEPT YOU WITH OPEN ARMS.

: THEY WON'T TALK THINGS OUT, OR COME TO A COMPROMISE.

: THEY'RE DESPERATE. VENGEFUL. TRAPPED.

: THEY NEED A GUIDING LIGHT IN THESE DARK TIMES.

: I'VE TRIED MY BEST TO BE ONE, BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO...

Frisk Uses Weapon as their ACTion.

_Your determination shining through, you dramatically swipe your stick in the air._

_It seems this move has dazzled Prince Papyrus._

: OH!!

: HUMAN, I…

: …

: YOU'RE... QUITE DETERMINED TO PROVE YOUR STRENGTH, AREN'T YOU?

: AND SUCH A FLAIR FOR THE STAGE YOU HAVE, TOO…

: PERHAPS. PERHAPS YOU WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS.

: PERHAPS YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES.

: I... I'LL TRUST YOU, HUMAN. I BELIEVE IN YOU.

: PERHAPS THAT GUIDING LIGHT... IS WITHIN YOU.

Prince Papyrus relents. At last, Frisk Spares Prince Papyrus and the battle ends.

: WHAT WONDERFUL SHOWMANSHIP HUMAN! YOU REALLY-

: Frisk.

: NYEH?!

_!_

: My name. It’s Frisk.

Frisk faceplates made by Beethovenus

: OH, I SEE. FRISK!

: THAT’S. AN UNUSUAL NAME. HOW THE TIMES CHANGE UP ON THE SURFACE I SUPPOSE.

: Mm.

: ...THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THAT FRISK.

: I’LL REMEMBER THAT NAME AS YOU MAKE YOUR WAY THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND.

: I know what to avoid, but where should I try to go?

: TO MY BROTHER, SANS. HIS HOME IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE BARRIER. THEN YOU CAN DECIDE WHAT TO DO.

: And I should decide fast.

: WELL. YES. SADLY.

: Okay.

: WELL FRISK, I BID YOU FAREWELL!

Papyrus turns to start walking away, but Frisk jumps against him in a hug.

: !

: I’ll miss you too.

: FR-FRISK…

: SNIFF…

: NO NO, I SHOULDN’T CRY. THIS IS A HAPPY TIME. THE FIRST STEP IN AN ADVENTURE!

Papyrus hugs Frisk back for a few moments before they separate and he heads back out.

Frisk considers heading forward, but decides to head back to chat with some of the locals one more time. They head all the way back into Home’s Heart. Almost all of the locals are gone but their doors are now unlocked. The only two outside are the Migosp guarding the passage to Frosted Fields and Papyrus polishing the Mettacrit statue.

Frisk approaches Papyrus and talks to him.

: Hey Papyrus.

: FRISK! I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU.

: I know. Wanted to look around a bit before heading on.

: …

: I won’t stay long, promise.

: I KNOW! I BELIEVE YOU! IT’S JUST.

: BEFORE, WHEN WE WERE PRACTICING FIGHTING. YOU REMINDED ME OF SOMEONE I KNEW.

: Oh?

They both turn to face the statue.

: THIS MONSTER HERE, HIS NAME WAS METTACRIT.

: HE WAS A WONDERFUL FRIEND OF MINE BACK IN THE DAY.

: A CHAMPION FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS TO GET ALONG AND ADORED BY EVERYONE.

: Seems like it’s not a very popular opinion now.

: WELL. NO.

: BUT THERE ARE STILL SOME DIEHARD FANS OF HIS AROUND.

: I SUSPECT YOU WILL FIND MANY HUMAN-FRIENDLY MONSTERS IN THE FURNACE AS WELL.

: The Furnace being…?

: OH, IT’S AN AREA OF THE UNDERGROUND THAT’S AROUND A SEA OF MAGMA!

: Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.

: GASP! OH NO, I’VE STIFLED YOUR LOVE OF LEARNING!!

: Pfft. No, you’re fine.

: Mettacrit seems like a nice guy.

: HE WAS ONE OF THE BEST.

: Was?

: ...HE’S NO LONGER WITH US.

: But. He’s a ghost.

: CORRECTION, HE’S A GHOST MONSTER!

: There’s a difference?

: OF COURSE! YOU SHOULD LOOK AT MY BOOK ON THE TOPIC, I’M SURE YOU’LL FIND IT FASCINATING.

The conversation deviates here depending on prior actions.

: I already did.

: OH, WELL DONE ON YOUR RESEARCH THEN! PLEASE KEEP IT UP AS YOU MAKE YOUR WAY TO SANS’ HOME.

Frisk examines the Mettacrit statue again.

: Mettacrit…

_Good intentions plus lack of foresight equaled the biggest mistake of his life._

: Huh?

: FRISK, ARE YOU OKAY?

: Oh, yeah. Just thought I heard something.

: IF YOU ARE SURE.

Frisk steps away from Papyrus and the statue to examine the open homes. The first home Frisk enters into is full of lavender flowers, belladonna plants, lamps, and misters covering everything in moisture. Whimsun is curled up in a corner while Whimsalot is tending to the plants.

Frisk talks to Whimsalot first.

Whimsalot: ...this isn’t a place to visit for someone as full of will as you.

You should head out soon. I’m sure the Royal Guard is expecting you.

Not that I would know, they were quite clear about their refusal to have me join.

None of us moth monsters were so lucky it seems.

Well. There was one. But his circumstances were far from ideal.

...What are you waiting for? Head along.

Frisk talks to Whimsun.

Whimsun: I-I just want to stay inside now...

At least th-this way I know how I d-d-die…

Frisk leaves the House of Whims and moves to the next home. Said house appears to be covered in a colored gelatin from the walls to the furniture. Moldsmol is relaxing on a sofa while Moldessa has their own chair.

Frisk talks (?) to the Moldsmol.

_You wiggle your eyebrows at the Moldsmol._

_The Moldsmol wiggles its top back._

_Clearly this is the next great step in a heartpounding adventure!_

Frisk talks to the Moldessa.

Moldessa: Big…

Home…

Wet…

La… ter… see?

Frisk leaves the Wobbly Home and heads into the next one. It’s a rounded room with damp red walls. The only light is what’s coming in from outside. Loox is curled up in a corner while Astigmatism is right next to the door.

Frisk talks to Astigmatism first.

Astigmatism: Ah, so another human has returned from the prince’s attempt to shove them into the cold.

Tell me, did he say what Justine did before she came underground?

Or better yet, did he even talk about Alice?

Oh that prince of ours, always talking about the good in people.

And conveniently not mentioning anything else, heh heh.

Frisk talks to Loox.

Loox: That’s it, I’ve had enough.

That Whimsalot is gonna get it.

B-but… there’s no way I can take him in a fight…

Maybe I could aim for the Whimsun instead...

Frisk leaves the Eyewalker Home and heads to the next one. This home has a dirt covered floor with several holes in it. The walls have a mural of a white picket fence in front of a cloudy blue sky. Vegetoid and Parsnik are each in one of the holes.

Frisk talks to Vegetoid first.

Vegetoid: The Farms Are Doing Well Today

Not Great

Just Okay Enough To Work

A Shame That Moving In And Out Of This Place Is So Rough

I Would Love To Put My Roots Down In Wetland

Frisk talks to the Parsnik.

Parsnik: This Is Hardly Enough Room For A Worm Let Alone A Family

How I Wish We Had More Room

Suppose It Could Be Worse

Suppose We Could Be Living In The Dreemurr’s Stuffed Room While New Homes Are Being Made

Frisk leaves the Serplant Home and heads to the next one. This home has a jungle-like interior with vine hammocks for beds. The only one here is Migospel, curled up in one of them

Migospel: I can’t take this…

I’m the older brother, I’m supposed be strong during trying times…

But then I think about what happened…

When all of our families were dusted almost to extinction…

How am I supposed to be strong for Migosp when I’m like this…

Frisk leaves the Bug-alow and heads to see Migosp next to the Frosted Fields entrance grooving to himself. He blocks the way so Frisk can’t skip ahead. So instead they talk to Migosp.

Migosp: Hm, cha cha cha!

The Frostfest is coming up soon!

Man, I can’t wait to cut a rug outside of the party. Just gotta wait a little bit longer!

Frisk leaves Migosp to his dance and heads to the last open home. They enter into what appears to be a pond covered in algae with the Quiz Giving Froggit and the Promised Quizzer Final Froggit sitting on rocks off to the side.

Frisk talks to the Quiz Giving Froggit.

Q.G.F.: Ribbit!

(Oh, hello there again!)

(I don’t have any more questions to give you sadly.)

(Instead I’m lazing by our pond. Wouldn’t it be nice to have some koi in here someday?)

(A pet I can swim around with… sounds wonderful!)

Frisk talks to the Promised Quizzer Final Froggit.

P.Q.F.F.: Ribbit…

(So you’ve come back after fighting with the prince...)

(Don’t look so surprised. This is hardly the first time this has happened.)

(But I believe I offered you a quiz once you learned a bit more about the circumstances around one of Old Home’s biggest events.)

(Shall we begin?)

\- Yes

* No

(After all this time waiting and you would want to stay ignorant.)

(What a waste.)

This ends the dialogue. However, Frisk wants to learn.

* Yes

\- No

(Very well. Let us begin.)

(To test what you know, what is the name of the human that stayed with us for those few blessed months?)

\- Justine

\- Justice

* Alice (This option only appears if the Astigmatism was talked to before this.)

The background music cuts off while this section plays.

(Who told you about her.)

(...I see. I will have to share some words with Astigmatism later.)

(She did stay here, it is true. But her time was better told in days than months.)

(For good reason.)

Alternatively…

\- Justine

* Justice

\- Alice

(Heh. From what I gathered about her personality, that wouldn’t be too far off.)

(But no, that wasn’t her name. Justine, very close.)

Alternatively…

* Justine

\- Justice

\- Alice

(Indeed, that was her name.)

(She lived up to that name well from what I’ve heard. Often patrolling the streets and making sure any fights were resolved.)

Scene reconvenes here.

(Next question. I’m sure you’re aware that Justine didn’t last long inside of New Hope.)

(Heh, such cruel irony. Just as “funny” the second time around.)

(Anyway. With whom did Justine spend her final moments?)

\- Nobody

* With Loved Ones

(Wouldn’t have that been nice?)

(Unfortunately, reality isn’t as kind.)

(She died alone while sleeping, waiting for her uncle to return home.)

Alternatively…

* Nobody

\- With Loved Ones

(Correct...)

(To die so young and in such a cold manner… it’s quite cruel.)

Scene reconvenes here.

(Last question.)

(Who took Justine’s life?)

\- A Solar Warrior?

* Herself…?

(Such a dark outlook on life you have for someone so young.)

(I can't say I blame you, though. Especially in these times...)

(No, however. This wasn't the case.)

(The hand that took her life was not her own, but that of a Solar Warrior.)

Alternatively...

* A Solar Warrior?

\- Herself…?

(Correct. She was struck down while she slept on her uncle’s throne.)

(From what rumors I’ve heard, the assassin had a very bad time when the King returned.)

(Less said the better.)

Scene reconvenes here.

(Even to this day, our people are divided on how to treat fallen humans.)

(Those that live here are the most peaceful while it comes to a boil in the Furnace.)

(Tread carefully young human.)

Frisk leaves Home’s Heart and backtracks to the Bake Sale Spider to chat.

: Back so soon?

: Huh, kinda figured that you would have headed on by now.

: Ah well, good to see you.

Frisk chooses to talk.

: What could you want to hear from me?

* Any new business?

\- Other spiders

\- Solar Warriors

\- Prince Pap’s daughter

: Eh, sadly not.

: There were some window shoppers but no sales.

: You’d think people would want a pick me up in times like these but nooooo.

: Let’s make fun of the one business that’s managed to stay alive in two locations in this hellhole.

: Alright alright, any more salt will ruin the batter. Back to being sweet.

\- Any new business?

* Other spiders

\- Solar Warriors

\- Justine

: We got another shop over in the Furnace.

: I hear business is good but well.

: We over here don’t see a single G from it.

: As part of an agreement for the store to be there without, ah, “something happening to it”...

: Our main seller was strong-armed into joining those jerks and has to spend all of her cash for “group finances”.

: There’s a lot to be said about a situation like this but you’re too young to hear it without someone getting mad at me.

\- Any new business?

\- Other spiders

* Solar Warriors

\- Justine

: Yep, that’s the name of those rebels making life miserable.

: Pretentious name, ain’t it?

: “Warriors”, please.

: They’re child killers that want to be praised for it.

: Everyone down here wants to get out of here but it’s not like we can’t, you know…

: Wait out the lives of any human that falls down here and get the souls then.

: ...ah. Sorry. Forgot what you were for a second.

: Morbid, I know. But it’s a lot nicer than the faster way, yeah?

: Iiiiiiii am gonna stop while behind now.

\- Any new business?

\- Other spiders

\- Solar Warriors

* Justine

: Ah, so you’ve caught wind of the Prince’s kid.

: Folks around here really love her.

: Personally? I’m kinda split.

: On one hand, it absolutely makes sense that the Prince would adopt someone.

: The only person he ever showed any interest was dusted not long before she fell down.

: And he definitely has a way of gaining a following just by being around others.

: Kids adore him, he’s like the best father/brother/cool dude they could imagine!

: But on the other seven hands, maybe having a murderer as our new princess wasn’t such a hot idea. 

: I mean, she came down here with the killing force as if she had wiped out the entire Underground from what I’ve heard.

: He took a *massive* gamble and it was only luck that he and everyone else down here didn’t end up in one massive pile to be blown away by the wind.

: Not that it stopped him from trying again...

\- Any new business?

\- Other spiders

\- Solar Warriors

* Alice (NEW) [This option only shows up if Frisk had talked to the Astigmatism before.]

: Oh geez. That name’s basically a jumpscare to the people around here.

: Mention it anywhere near them and a panic starts up.

: From what I’ve heard.

: And *believe me*, the people around here don’t want to talk about it so good luck hearing it again.

: That human fell down a few decades after Justine.

: Prince charmed her into being his second daughter and it seemed like the guy would have his family back.

: One week later he takes notice of the much *much* smaller population of locals and some suspect piles of dust.

: He tried to talk her into better manners, she didn’t listen and left the area when his back was turned.

: What was left of the families all moved in just in case another nutcase fell down and tried pruning their family trees again.

: The prince never took in another kid the same way again… man she ruined everything she touched, didn’t she?

: From a human who killed before but never down here to a human that only killed down here, what terrible luck.

: ...you’re better than that though.

: You have been better and you can be better too.

: Just do your best, okay?

Frisk leaves the bake sale and heads back to the lounges, starting with the Greek themed lounge with the two Parsniks inside.

Frisk talks to the proud Parsnik first.

Proud Parsnik: I See You Have Returned To Admire Our Decorating

Please Spend As Much Time As You Like

I Built It Myself

With Some Help That Is

Frisk talks to the concerned Parsnik second.

Concerned Parsnik: Have You Tried Any Monster Food Since You Have Come Down Here

It Nourishes Much Faster Than Human Food From What I Have Heard

Please If Someone Offers Food

Take It And Enjoy

We May Not Have A Lot To Offer Here But Stopping A Young One Like You Starve Is Worth Any Loss We Take

Frisk heads deeper into the lounges into the circus themed lounge with the Froggit, Migospel, and Whimsun.

Frisk talks to the Whimsun first.

Whimsun: Aaaaah, aaaah…

I want to go home…

B-but what if those eye monsters are nearby…

Oh no...

Frisk talks to the Migospel next.

Migospel: Fine fine fine, things are fine!

There’s nothing tragic around these parts, no siree!

Frisk talks to the Froggit last.

Froggit: Ribbit, mew.

(Hello human.)

(What brings you back here?)

The following dialogue changes depending on which split of the hallway Frisk took before.

If Frisk took the lounge’s way.

(Just wanted to say hello?)

(Well then, hello!)

Ribbit!

Alternatively, if Frisk took the puzzle’s way.

(O-oh, Prince Papyrus is waiting for that 30G?)

(Very well. I’ll make my way to return it to him.)

Ribbit...

Frisk heads deeper into the lounges into the forest themed lounge with the three Moldessas.

Frisk talks to the first Moldessa.

Moldessa A: Aaa?

Aaaaaaa?

Aaaa...

Frisk talks to the second Moldessa.

Moldessa B: Hsh...

Smm…

Ollll...

Frisk talks to the third Moldessa.

Moldessa C: Bloop, blerp.

Scusss...

Frisk heads deeper into the lounges into the dimmed lounge with the Moldsmol, Migosp, and Vegetoid.

Frisk talks to the Moldsmol first.

Moldsmol: Blup...

_They remain as content as before. Life must be easy for this child._

Frisk talks to the Migosp second.

Migosp: EVERYONE IS STILL HERE

I JUST WANT TO GET MY GROOVE ON

IS THAT REALLY SO HARD TO ASK FOR

Frisk talks to the Vegetoid last.

Vegetoid: Have You Been Eating Your Greens

It Is Part Of A Balanced Diet

Like Tightropes And Scales

Frisk goes all the way back to the beginning to check on Boogie. They aren’t present.

While Frisk returns to the way into Frosted Fields, they notice some vines poking out of the walls on the way back. None of them are within reach to check.


	6. Old Home (The Ruins) Bonus

At the end of each area, there will be a bonus section that covers all the little bits that aren’t covered by the main section. This section will cover the alternate actions in Prince Papyrus’ fight with other weapon available and the checks of all the monsters.

First will be the fight with Prince Papyrus wearing the Ballet Shoes. This conversation starts when Frisk Acts and Uses Weapon for the first time.

_You attempt to get en pointe and stretch out your arms, but your legs wobble furiously and you step back to rebalance yourself._

_Prince Papyrus looks over at you curiously._

: OH, WERE YOU GETTING READY FOR A SPECIAL ATTACK TWIRL OF SOME SORT?

: IMPRESSIVE! AND ADORABLE.

: BUT ARE YOU PREPARED FOR SPECIAL ATTACK?

: BECAUSE. WELL. YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE. SORRY.

Here is Frisk’s ACTion with the second Use Weapon when Frisk implies they can fight the Solar Warriors. Prince Papyrus’ response is the same as before.

_You place one foot in front of the other, ready to take on the world._

And here’s the third Use Weapon, snapping Prince Papyrus out of his guilt.

_Your determination shining through, you twirl around like a fearsome tornado._

_It seems this move has dazzled Prince Papyrus._

: H-HUMAN…

: WHAT A WONDERFUL DISPLAY.

: IT… WOULD BE NICE IF EVERYONE WOULD BE ABLE TO ENJOY A HUMAN DANCING AGAIN.

: IT'S JUST. STRIKING A BALANCE HAS PROVEN TO BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN I EXPECTED.

And then the conversation continues as usual.

\---

Next will be if with Prince Papyrus if Frisk were to somehow have no weapon equipped during the fight. Prince Papyrus notes this immediately.

: WAIT A MOMENT.

: HUMAN! WHERE IS YOUR WEAPON?

: HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO PRACTICE THE ART OF COMBAT WITHOUT SOME SORT OF COMBAT TOOL?

: YOU HAVE SOFT SMALL HUMAN HANDS! YOU CAN’T JUST MAKE MONSTERS SURRENDER WITH THE POWER OF HEADPATS!!

: ...WELL THAT MIGHT WORK FOR ME. BUT THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT!

: PLEASE GO AND FIND A WEAPON! I’LL BE WAITING HERE FOR YOUR TRIUMPHANT RETURN.

If Frisk attempts to try and refight Papyrus without a weapon.

: HUMAN! I WAS VERY CLEAR WITH MY INSTRUCTIONS.

: PLEASE, GO AND GET A WEAPON.

: PERHAPS IF I USE THE MAGIC WORD A SECOND TIME, IT WILL WORK EVEN STRONGER ON YOU.

If Frisk comes back with a cheated in weapon.

: NOPE! TRY AGAIN.

Obviously, Frisk can’t fight Prince Papyrus.

If Frisk comes back with a valid weapon, aka the Stick or Ballet Shoes.

: EXCELLENT, NOW YOU ARE TRULY READY TO FIGHT!

: NOW… LET’S BEGIN.

And the fight starts as normal.

\---

Next will be if with Prince Papyrus if Frisk were to somehow cheat and obtain Justine’s weapon, the Empty Gun. Prince Papyrus notes this immediately.

: …

: HUMAN.

: PLEASE. DON’T FIGHT ME WITH THAT.

: IT BRINGS UP TOO MANY MEMORIES…

: I WANT TO REMEMBER HER AS SHE WAS BEFORE.

The Attack button has four notches on its top and bottom. This is the effect of the Empty Gun when equipped.

Obviously, the battle can’t continue as is. Unequiping the weapon and equipping a valid weapon is the only way to talk to Prince Papyrus again to restart the fight.

: THANK YOU.

: NOW THEN, WHERE WAS I…

And the battle begins again.

\---

Next will be if with Prince Papyrus if Frisk were to somehow cheat and obtain Alice’s weapon, the Croquet Mallet. Prince Papyrus notes this immediately.

: …

: HUMAN.

: PLEASE. PUT THAT DOWN.

: IMMEDIATELY.

The Attack button pulses with soft pastel colors. All ACTions are crossed out with lilac Xs making them unselectable, except for Check. Flee is always an option within the Mercy button and will work 100% of the time. This is the effect of the Croquet Mallet when equipped.

Obviously, the battle can’t continue as is. Unequiping the weapon and equipping a valid weapon is the only way to talk to Prince Papyrus again to restart the fight.

: TH-THANK YOU.

: NOW THEN, WHERE WAS I…

And the battle begins again.

\---

Next will be if with Prince Papyrus if Frisk were to somehow cheat and obtain a different weapon outside of the two available and two noted above. This conversation starts at the beginning of the fight.

: I DON’T WANT TO BE MEAN. BUT.

: WAIT A MOMENT.

: SOMETHING ISN’T RIGHT HERE…

: ...HUMAN, ARE YOU CHEATING?!

: OH NO! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU...

: THIS IS NO WAY TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT!

: TAKE OFF YOUR TRAINING WHEELS AND COME BACK WHEN YOU’RE ACTUALLY READY!

This boots Frisk out of the battle. If Frisk tries to restart the fight without changing to valid equipment...

: NOPE, I CAN STILL SMELL YOUR CHEATY EQUIPMENT ON YOU.

: IT SMELLS OF UNBALANCED GAMEPLAY.

: TRY AGAIN!

This boots Frisk out of the battle again.

When Frisk talks to Prince Papyrus when their equipment is adjusted to something valid.

: THERE YOU GO, MUCH BETTER.

: NOW THEN, BACK TO THE MAIN PLOT!

\---

Next will be if with Prince Papyrus if Frisk takes damage down to 5HP.

: OH HUMAN.

: I’M SORRY, IT SEEMS THAT I WAS TOO HARSH FOR A PRACTICE BATTLE.

: YOU SHOULD HEAL UP AND TRY AGAIN.

Continuing off the above circumstance, here is what happens if Frisk just jumps back into the battle without healing.

: HUMAN…

: YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAUTIOUS OUT THERE.

: I WON’T ATTACK YOU LIKE THIS. BUT THERE ARE MONSTERS THAT WIILL.

: DON’T HOLD IT AGAINST THEM THOUGH.

: THEY HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT. BEEN TOLD TERRIBLE LIES…

: ANYWAY, THERE’S A BEDROOM BACK AT MY HOUSE YOU CAN REST AT.

: OR PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO TRY OUT SOME LOCAL PASTRIES?

: THE SPIDER BAKESALE IS ALWAYS AVAILABLE.

Additionally, here’s the circumstance if Frisk falls to 5HP in the rematch.

: AGAIN?

: WELL, THAT’S FINE.

: THIS IS A PRACTICE ROUND AFTER ALL.

: LET’S KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU CAN WIN WITHOUT BEING HURT TOO MUCH.

Frisk will be unable to progress until they are able to complete the fight without taking too much damage.

\---

And now, all the checks. First will be a normal variant, then followed by the Hard Mode variant.

_Froggit ATK 4 DEF 4_

_Oh, what a dreadful life this monster lives._

 

_Final Froggit ATK 30 DEF 28_

_Despite its struggles, this monster looks forward to the future._

\---

_Whimsun ATK 5 DEF 0_

_Such a tortured soul, weighed down by fear..._

 

_Whimsalot ATK 30 DEF 26_

_Strong in resolve, though neglecting its conscience._

\---

_Loox ATK 6 DEF 6_

_Oh, Son of Eyewalker! Can't you take the punches you throw?_

 

_Astigmatism ATK 32 DEF 30_

_Uses sticks, stones, and words to break your bones._

\---

_Vegetoid ATK 6 DEF 6_

_Its eerie grin invites you for a hearty meal of greens._

 

_Parsnik ATK 30 DEF 32_

_Warning: May contain traces of snake oil._

\---

_Migosp ATK 7 DEF 5_

_Does it truly wish to be alone...? In this case, yes._

 

_Migospel ATK 28 DEF 27_

_Why so jolly in a time like this?_

 

And an additional variant for these two when checked alone.

 

_Migosp ATK 7 DEF 4_

_Such stylish moves! We are blessed to be his only audience._

 

_Migospel ATK 28 DEF 77_

_Even the strongest of smiles can crack and crumble._

\---

_Moldsmal ATK 6 DEF 0_

_While lacking brains, it makes up for with beauty._

 

_Moldessa ATK 27 DEF 27_

_Faces, faces! Oh, so many faces! But which is the right one...?_


End file.
